My Amelia Pond
by hath57
Summary: The Doctor and Amy are in love. Loosely based on Series 5, Series 6, Twilight Hayley's 'Ratings Out Of Ten' and XM: First Class. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1 Last Night

**Chapter One: Last Night**

The Doctor breathed in heavily. He was under the TARDIS console, just thinking. Thinking about how Amy had come onto him. The Doctor's head was under the console so that the cold air could flap out at him, so he could be relaxed. Because that was a belter of a night.

"_You're getting married in the morning!"_

"_But the morning's a long time away."_

The Doctor sighed. He had to either gain the affections of a companion, or they would gain his. However, the Doctor was sure this a two way feeling. He had grown affectionate for the girl, ever since she had waited for him. But the Doctor couldn't stop thinking "Just a month ago, I knew her as a little child."

"_I'm 907. You understand what that means?"_

"_It's been awhile?"_

Exactly. Aswell as Rory getting in the way, he was a bit nervous about going back into that… area…

"_Doctor, you really are sweet but I wasn't suggesting anything quite so… Long term."_

But he knew she was. She'd wait for her Doctor, no matter how long. And… He'd seen her dreams. A physic residue from the TARDIS had always allowed him to see his friends' dreams so he knew if a. The Mara had taken them over b. They were having a terrible nightmare or c. To help the Doctor himself sleep. But Amy's particular dreams kept him wide awake, not knowing what to do with himself. Admittedly, he had similar dreams. Sometimes. But when it actually happened, he felt as vulnerable as a newborn baby.

"G'Morning." A voice said behind him.

"Ow!" The Doctor yelped as he hit his head on the console in shock. He slid out from the bottom of the console.

Amy chuckled. "G'Morning." She repeated.

"Is it? It seems like a regular morning." The Doctor gestured for Amy to look around her, as the Doctor stood up and started to push levers and turn dials.

"Something wrong?" She asked, noticing the metaphorical elephant in the room.

"Nothing's wrong." He smiled at her weakly.

Amy watched him as he continued to flick switches she was sure didn't even work. "Is this about our kiss?"The Doctor looked over at her, not answering. "Is this about our kiss?" She repeated. When she still didn't have an answer, she slumped down into the Control Room's sofa chair. "Did you enjoy it?" She asked after a moment.

"Enjoy what?"

"The kiss."

"It was the best kiss I've had for a long time. It made me forget about my troubles and feel giddy, and I honestly felt like jumping for joy." He blurted out, before he could register what he was saying or how it sounded.

Amy grinned. "Good. Because that's how I felt."

"But it was wrong of us, Amelia."

"Why?" She moaned.

"Rory."

"Oh yeah." She had completely forgotten about her fiancée. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." She said after a beat. "Better than your other girls, am I?" She laughed.

"Maybe that's just because I'm better than your boys." He flirted, before snapping back to reality and pushing down more levers.

Amy smirked. "Alright then, prove it to me." She smiled, her hands on her hips.

"I-I can't."

"What's there to lose? I mean, Rory isn't even in the TARDIS, or this galaxy." Without warning, the Doctor raced over to her and smothered her lips with his, her eyes wide in surprise. His arms covered the length of her back, and Amy's eyes closed as she took in what was happening. Finally. A sign of love. The Doctor broke from the kiss gently, and he continued to flick switches on the console.

"What happened there?" Amy gasped.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away."

"What happened there?" She repeated.

"That was what I'd love to do. But I can't."

"You just did." Amy smirked.

"What I'd love to do every day, Amelia." He stared at her, and she stared back. The two of them seemed to look into eachothers souls, desperate to know the other's views. Then, the Doctor broke away from the gaze and ran up the stairs towards the library. He needed a read. Or, more likely, a distraction.


	2. Chapter 2 Doctor Pond?

**I do not own Doctor Who.**

**Well, I'm uploading Chapter Two a bit earlier than I expected, but I have so many ideas I must use.**

**In Chapter One, that lovely little moment between the Doctor and Amy occurred. Find out here what happened next…**

**Chapter Two: Doctor Pond?**

The Doctor was going to send Amy straight back to Rory after what happened. But he couldn't. He was being selfish, but he couldn't face the fact that Rory may never want Amy to see the Doctor again.

When he saw Amy walk into the Library/Swimming Pool, he quickly picked up his book and pretended to skim through it. Amy noticed, as she looked over at him, that his mop of brown hair was standing on end. His jacket was at a strange position, and his bow-tie was twisted around in knots.

"Hi, Doctor." Amy said quietly, realising this really was a big subject for the Doctor. Amy had kissed many people, but the Doctor…

"Hmm? Hello, Amelia." The Doctor replied, trying desperately to sound like he was engrossed in the book.

"Wrong way up." Amy chucked as she saw the front cover upside down. The Doctor threw down the book in frustration, and rubbed his forehead with his long fingers. There was a long silence between the pair of them, and Amy tried to fill it with a long "Sooooo…"

"Where should we go next?" The Doctor asked, brightening.

"What?" Amy's eyes widened.

"I know where I'll take you!" The Doctor grinned. "Est-Fin Porcha!"

"But… What about…"

"Come along." He smiled, as he buttoned his tweed jacket and bounced off out of the room.

"Maybe I'm not ready to come along!" She snapped. The Doctor turned, a worried look on his face.

"Something the matter, Pond?"

"Are you going to pretend the kiss never happened?"

"Amy, I need time to think. Okay?"

"I don't have time. Are you ashamed of what we did?"

"You want me to be honest?"

"Yes."

"Not really."

Amy smiled. That was good. No regrets. She took his hand briefly, and she was surprised when the Doctor's hand squeezed hers and continued to hold on, refusing to let go. The Doctor ran his hands through her long ginger hair, and he grinned. But soon, the grin faded, and the two of them fell down to their knees, suddenly very sleepy.

"Doctor?" Amy yawned, but she got no answer. All that was left was the chirruping of birds.


	3. Chapter 3 Trust Nothing

**I do not own Doctor Who.**

**Thanks to Perverted Monk Slayer and Invisibleblade for their reviews!**

**Chapter Three- Trust Nothing**

The Doctor and Amy woke to the smell of tea. They sat up from the floor, yawning, and Rory poked his head through the door with a smirk (oh, and some cups of tea).

"Did you fall asleep? In thirty seconds?" Rory smirked.

"It seems likely." The Doctor murmured, standing up and sonicing the space around him. Rory watched him with curiosity and amusement, and soon Amy joined him.

"Why are you doing that?" Amy asked.

"Something's not right." The Doctor murmured. "I never fall asleep without an injection into my neck."

"What? Really?" Rory asked, stunned.

"Yes. Sometimes I just fall asleep, but after four hours' worth of distractions."

"Can't you save all the investigating till later?" Amy asked, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, Mrs Williams." The Doctor murmured, as he put his Sonic back into his pocket.

"Right then…" Amy yawned as she slumped into a chair. The Doctor found himself doing the same, and the pair fell to sleep.

The Doctor woke in the Library of his timeship, water from the swimming pool dashing up his legs. He turned, to see Amy waking up also, groaning.

"I had a weird dream." She murmured.

"So did I." He murmured back.

"I was with Rory." Her tone darkened.

"And in my dream aswell… Hold on… In your dream, did Rory come in holding cups of tea?"

"Yeah… Wait, you had the same dream?"

"Yes… Ah, I'm sure it's just a side effect of the TARDIS!" The Doctor's tone lightened.

"A side effect of the TARDIS? Absolutely not." A voice boomed behind them. The Doctor and Amy spun around, to see a man dressed in similar attire to the Doctor.

"Who are you?" The Doctor demanded.

"Well, if you get the good name "Time Lord", let's call me the Dream Lord! I am what it says on the tin. I create dream states. Oh, and you probably won't recognise me, but you know me Doctor."

"I do?"

"Trial. Sixth Incarnation?"

The Doctor's tone darkened. "You."

"You remember me! Splendid!"

"Doctor? Who is he?" Amy asked.

"The Valeyard."The Doctor growled.

"The Doctor's future incarnation." The Dream Lord beamed.

"Ha!" The Doctor laughed. "You're made up!"

"What?" The Dream Lord asked, fazed.

"You're not me. You're an impersonator!" The Doctor bellowed.

"Wrong, actually. I am a parallel version of your future. I go back to the bow-tie. Bow-ties are cool. Actually, not really." He took off the tie and ripped it in two with a swift movement. "There. Now I can breath."

"Stop. Why are you doing this, and where did you pick up this cheap act?"

"Oo… You're on shaky ground, Doctor." The Dream Lord snarled.

"Am I?" The Doctor snarled back.

"If you had any more tawdry quirks, you could open a tawdry quirk shop! Now, thrash about like the worm you are." He said, taking out two birds from his jacket.

"Remarkable little things. Picked them up from the Liao Dynasty in 9999. Now, tweet-tweet, time to sleep!"

The Doctor and Amy did exactly what the Dream Lord wanted them to do. They collapsed to the floor as the birds chirruped, trying desperately to stay awake. The Doctor and Amy grabbed hold of the top of the book shelf, but eventually they collapsed and went back to the other world.

The Doctor and Amy woke again, Rory gone. 'Probably fed up of waiting for us.' The Doctor thought.

"Now, Doctor!" The Dream Lord shouted as he appeared. "Your challenge! Oh, you love challenges don't you! There are two worlds, one is real, one is fake. There will be a deadly threat in each of the worlds. But if you die in the dream, you end up back in reality. If you die in reality, you die stupid. That's why it's called reality."

"Wow, didn't guess that!" Amy bellowed.

"Calm down love. Now, Doctor, which do you think is the real world?" The Dream Lord asked. Silence. "Well? Your timeship or the village? Well, if it can't be the Doctor's choice, what about Amy? Amy's choice, like Sophie's choice but with worlds!" The Dream Lord paused. "And men." He added.

"What?" Amy exclaimed.

"Bye, enemies!" The Dream Lord smiled as he vanished.

"What did he mean? That last bit, I mean." Amy asked.

"Well, I assume he was talking about me and Rory. But why? Rory isn't in the other world, so that statement didn't make sense. The man's an idiot. Which do you think is the real world?" The Doctor asked.

"Dunno. You?"

"TARDIS." The Doctor replied firmly.

"But I do have memories of this world…" Amy began.

"Maybe they're fake." The Doctor replied.

"Or they could be real."

"Or fake."

"This world… doesn't feel like me. I'll admit that."

"Of course it's not. But maybe Rory forced you. He's good at forcing things to happen." The Doctor murmured darkly."

"Meaning?" Amy asked.

"Nothing. Now, the Valeyard! He's finally reared his ugly head at me again."

"Why is he doing this? As he said 'Sophie's Choice with worlds'?"

"He delights in deviousness."

"So… This is like Saturday night TV?"

"Yes. This is a soap opera starring us."

"Dunno if I like that analogy."

"You don't have to. That's what it is. Practically."

"So… the dangers. What are they?" Amy asked.

"Hush." The Doctor said quickly, getting his Sonic out of his pocket, scanning the window. "Faint metal stomping. Nothing else."

"Metal stomping?"

"Yes. Robots… Or…" His eyes widened…

"What?"

"Cybermen." The Doctor muttered darkly.


	4. Chapter 4 Amy's Choice

**I do not own Doctor Who.**

**I'm glad this is getting some attention (and good attention).**

**.com/user/hath5712?feature=mhee**

**That was my youtube Channel. Please sub, add me as friend and comment on some of my vids! A music video of this is coming to "Long Shot".**

**Chapter Four- Amy's Choice**

"Cybermen?" Amy exclaimed. "Why are they here?"

"Same as always. Upgrading is compulsory." The Doctor tapped the Sonic on his forehead in annoyance, then put the device into the top pocket of his tweed jacket.

"So how do we fight them? If it is them?"

"It is them. I can feel it. And I'm not sure on how to fight them. I'm just glad in this dream you're not pregnant. That would be a nightmare, having to run while clutching your chest."

"Who says it's a dream?"

"I-I hope it's a dream."

"Why?" She asked, staring at him.

"No reason." The Doctor spun around, and walked outside into the street.

"There is a reason!" Amy said defiantly, realising what he meant. She ran in front of him, and refused to let him pass.

"Amelia…" He began.

"You can pass when I know the facts. Why do you hope it's a dream?"

"I don't want to have to thwart a Cyberman onslaught." He lied.

"Liar." She remained in front of him.

"I don't like the fact our Rory has a ponytail."

"Liar."

"I don't want you with him!" He shouted, desperate to get past.

"Why? I thought we could never happen." Amy murmured, pleased by this.

"We can't. That big nosed idiot is getting in the way." The Doctor said as he pushed past Amy and walked down the street. Amy followed, slightly giddy.

"So, what you're saying is…"

"I'm jealous." He admitted.

"Why? Don't you have other people to please you?" She pressed on.

"Not-not like you." He said as he turned and lightly pecked her on the cheek.

"Doctor, you're so sweet." Amy smiled, and as she was about to hug him, the Dream Lord appeared.

"Save that for later." He demanded. "Well, at least the choice is over. You've obviously chosen the Doctor."

"Says who?" Amy countered, causing the Doctor's hearts to stop.

"What?" The Doctor croaked.

"Oh dear, Doctor! Feeling sad now, aren't you! She's chosen Rory, the big nosed idiot?" The Dream Lord sneered.

"Sneer again you… you cretin, and I will beat you to a pulp with my bare hands."

"Oh! I'm terrified!" The Dream Lord chuckled. "But really, I don't think you should be scared. Amy is registering your reactions, aren't you Amy? Remember, I can also see into dreams. Especially your dreams. But then again, so has the Doctor!" The Doctor turned away as Amy stared at him.

"Really?" Amy asked, her face going red.

"I-I…"

"Naughty boy." The Dream Lord chuckled again.

Amy was really embarrassed. "Those dreams… How much did you see?"

"All of them." The Dream Lord butted in before the Doctor could speak.

"Oh…" Amy turned around so they couldn't see her silently gagging.

"Tweet tweet, lovebirds!" The Dream Lord sang as he allowed two birds to flutter out of his hands.

The Doctor woke, rubbing his arms. It was freezing. The room was bright blue, and the swimming pool was now covered in ice. Amy woke soon after, and she winced.

"So cold…" She stuttered.

"Yeah…" He stuttered back.

"You really saw my dreams?"

"Yes." He admitted.

Amy and the Doctor were silent for about a minute, before Amy said "Did you also mean what you said about the other world?"

"Yes. I did." The Doctor stroked her hair, and Amy leapt forward and crammed her lips into his. His eyes fluttered closed, and Amy would've stayed there forever if it wasn't so cold. She broke the kiss, and the Doctor smiled. "Nice work, Pond."

Then, the Dream Lord appeared again. "Anyone know why it's so cold? Because I know!"

"Why?" The Doctor asked warily.

"You're drifting towards a Cold Star! And in… fifteen minutes, your timeship will fall into an icy death."

"Why are you doing this?" The Doctor asked angrily.

"One reason. One never changing reason. You." He vanished.

The Doctor stood up, brushing his tweed jacket down. He walked over to the door of the library.

"I love you." Amy muttered as she joined him.


	5. Chapter 5 The Choice

**I do not own Doctor Who.**

**.com/watch?v=GBNdt3yacSI My little video of this.**

**Glad to see all the positive reviews on this! The "Amy's Choice" saga concludes here.**

**Chapter Five- The Choice**

The Doctor tried to slam down on several controls on the TARDIS console, but they were stiff, ice clogging up the joints.

"Right… No way out here. And there are probably Cybermen nearing us in the other world." The Doctor slammed his palm into his forehead.

"What about the Sonic? Can't that make us go?"

The Doctor took out the device and pointed it at the console. Nothing, except for a small, almost inaudible noise coming from the front.

"Power drained." The Doctor sighed.

"Oh, how are you going to get out of this one?" The Dream Lord asked as he appeared. "Any ideas? I know, the perfect way for the Time Lord to meet his death. Luckily for you, I'm going to give you time to work it out!" Two birds fluttered out of his jacket, chirruping.

The Doctor and Amy woke again, this time in the middle of the street that Rory and Amy's house lay upon. The Doctor scanned the street with his (unlike the one in the other world) fully-charged Sonic. It chirruped a "Vree" noise, and the Doctor looked solemn.

"Cybermen. Coming this way. Get back into the house!" He ran towards the door of the old cottage, Amy following swiftly behind. The Doctor slammed the front door shut and flourished his Screwdriver. "Right… The Cybermen will get in here easily."

"So what do we do?"

"We go to the highest part of the house and barricade the door."

The Doctor grabbed Amy's hand, squeezing it gently, and the two of them ran up the stairs onto the second floor. They were about to go into Amy's bedroom when the Dream Lord appeared.

"Cybermen are coming for you and Amy, Doctor. Endangering her life again, are you?" The Dream Lord sneered.

"I don't have to take this from you. You're me." The Doctor snarled.

"And then you must know I'm right."

The Doctor was about to reply, when he realised the Dream Lord _was _right. These kind of situations are what made Rose and Martha leave him, among many others.

"You're right." He croaked.

"See? You hurt them. All of your little friends."

"But you also know I would do anything to protect them. Anything."

"You mean killing yourself? Pah. That won't be enough when you realise what you have in store for you."

The Doctor ignored him, and entered the room. Where he saw a frightened Rory.

"Amy!" Rory exclaimed, hugging her immediately. The Doctor scowled.

"You can do this later. Among other things." He mumbled.

"Doctor?" Amy asked, pulling away. Before the Doctor could reply, several laser beams shot through the window, causing glass shards to fall over the Doctor. He wiped them off, and ran back to the other side of the room.

"Everyone, stay on this side of the room." The Doctor commanded. Amy nodded. The Doctor backed up to a cupboard, and screamed as a Cyberman's hand shot through it and grabbed his neck. Electricity shot through the Doctor's vains, and the Doctor collapsed to the floor, the Cyberman's hand going down with him. It continued to squeeze, and soon the Doctor slumped to the floor, dead.

"No!" Amy screamed, cradling his dead body.

The Cyberman pushed its way out of the cupboard and advanced on the pair. Amy looked up at it, tears streaming down her face, when she remembered what the Dream Lord said.

"_If you die in the dream, you end up in reality."_

Amy stood up and wiped the tears from her damp eyes. "Kill us." She commanded.

"Amy! NO! You're not gonna kill yourself for him! What about me?" Rory yelled.

"I-I don't care about you." Amy mumbled, as she stood in front of the Cyberman.

"Delete." It roared menacingly, as it plunged it's hand onto her neck. She screamed, and soon everything faded to blackness, a stunned Rory watching.

The TARDIS was still covered in ice, more ice than before. The Doctor and Amy were slumped on the glass floor, ice all over them. Amy's eyes fluttered open first, scanning the room for the Doctor. When she saw him lying by her, she winced.

"Had he died in both worlds?" She said aloud.

But then, the Doctor's eyes fluttered open. He could barely move, the ice covering most of his body. The Dream Lord appeared soon after.

"Congratulations. You got it right." The Dream Lord smiled. "You look cold. Let's warm you up." With a snap of his fingers, the ice quickly melted away and the timeship pulled away from the Cold Star. "Well, my job is done. But it appears that yours is just beginning." He smiled at the Doctor, before vanishing.

"Of course!" The Doctor shouted as he stood up, full of energy, and hammered down on one of the TARDIS' levers. The ship spun around, and the Doctor grinned manically.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked alarmed.

"Pulling the TARDIS into the Cold Star." The Doctor grinned.

"What? You'll kill us!" She cried.

"This is another dream!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

As the room started to flood with ice, Amy winced and looked at him. "I trust you." She said, before pulling his lips into hers, Amy knowing she may never see him again. As the Doctor kissed her back, he pushed down on a lever and they both 'died'.

They both woke again, this time back in the library.

"How did you know?" Amy gasped.

"Know what?" The Doctor asked.

"That the world was fake."

"I know the Valeyard's style. How did _you _know the other dream was fake?"

Amy swallowed. "I didn't."

"So why did you kill yourself?" The Doctor asked, stroking her cheek.

"Because I can't live without you. Because I… love you."

The Doctor smiled, and he smothered her lips with his. 'The best kiss yet.' Amy thought as the Doctor wrapped his arms around her. "I love you too." He murmured into her mouth.


	6. Chapter 6 First Date

**I do not own Doctor Who. God knows I wish I did.**

**After "Amy's Choice" concluded, the Doctor and Amy finally declared their love for eachother properly. And about time too. Now here's a little fluff chapter because you've all been so nice with your reviews (this is for you Invisibleblade, and sutekh123 of !)**

**Chapter Six- First Date**

"Come along, Pond!" The Doctor shouted up the stairs as he buttoned up his olive-green overcoat. Amy and he had agreed to try things like a normal couple, to see how things would go if they weren't being attacked by Dream Lords, Weeping Angels or Daleks.

He flicked the scanner screen, it turning off with a jolt. "Come on!" He shouted again, as he skipped over to the sofa chair and planted himself down, thinking about the last two hours. As he thought about the relationship changing kiss, he heard the sound of heels clanking.

"You look rubbish!" She laughed. He looked at her, his mouth wide. She had left the familiar "leather jacket and short skirt" combination for a long blue dress, accompanied by twisted hair unlike her normal straight hair.

"You look wonderful." He smiled.

"Let's go, then!" Amy skipped over to the door, and the Doctor's smile broadened even more. He stared for a second at her, then snapped out of his trance and soniced the door. The door swung open, and Amy smiled. It was perfect for her. It was a candlelit restaurant, a human male serving them. The Doctor ignored the man as he noticed the blue box, and the Doctor and Amy sat down at their reserved table.

"Where is everyone?" She asked.

"I rented the whole restaurant out." He said as he flicked through the menu. He then looked up at the man, and his mouth dropped at the same length it had at Amy's glamour.

"Jack?" He croaked, surprised.

"Doctor!" Jack Harkness smiled, as the Doctor stood up. Jack ran over and gave him a bear-hug, causing the Doctor to be lifted up. Jack released him soon after, and the Doctor slumped back into the chair.

"Pond, a moment please?" He smiled at Amy, and he and Jack walked into the TARDIS.

"Wow, you have really done this up!" Jack smiled at the red tint of his TARDIS.

"Listen, Jack. It's nice to see you."

"Thank you." Jack grinned even further.

"But two rules. 1. Don't try it with me and 2. Don't try it with my girlfriend."

"1. Make me and 2. Girlfriend? Since when were you labelled 'Boyfriend'?" Jack smirked.

"Since Rose."

Jack's smile faded, and he hugged the Doctor somewhat lighter. "Sorry."

"Never mind."

"You have my word as a war veteran, I will not come onto your girlfriend. But you… Well…" He smirked, and the Doctor laughed as he punched him lightly in the arm.

"What are you doing working in a restaurant?"

"Downstairs, Torchwood Three has been rebuilt. Me, Rex and Gwen. Protecting the Earth."

"Rex? What about Ianto?"

"Ianto is no longer with us." Jack said solemnly.

"And Alonso?" The Doctor asked.

"On the Titanic."

"So you're in bad shape too in terms of relationships? Well, I was until two hours ago."

"Heh, now you're good, eh? She's pretty…"

"Glamorous. Use that word." The two of them laughed, and the Doctor opened the door and walked back over to Amy.

"You really shouldn't talk near the door." Amy smirked.

"Ah. You heard."

"Yeah. Girlfriend?" Amy smiled. "Am I that now? Weird, considering yesterday you were running into the TARDIS when I came onto you."

"Yeah. Things change. Really quickly."

"I can tell." She murmured, now slightly sadder.

"What?" He asked.

"Rose. Who is she?"

"The love of another me. Not me, me." He reassured her. "That was years ago, Amy. I was a different man. A completely different man."

"If it's any consolation…" Jack smiled. "I would still like to see you in a bed."

"Jack…" The Doctor's face went red, and he turned so Jack couldn't see his face further.

"Doctor, you have another lover!" Amy laughed. "So, Jack? Who are you? I heard something about Torchwood?"

"Torchwood was set up in 1879 by Queen Victoria to investigate the unusual, the strange…" He paused. "And the alien. Me and my friends, we run the Cardiff version. The soil we're on right now? It's part of the Rift. Cardiff is home to the Rift."

"And what's the Rift?" Amy asked, intrigued.

"A gateway to other places all across time and space."

"And who's Ianto? I heard something about him."

"Ianto… Was my boyfriend. He… is no longer with us." He smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry." Amy whispered. "How?"

"Aliens killed him. They poisoned him. They hurt him more than anyone ever had. He'd been subjected to mind change, Weevil bites, crap from me and even the devil himself. And the 456… they killed him." And Jack's expression changed as he glanced at the Doctor. It was one of anger. "And you NEVER helped."

"I'm sorry, Jack." The Doctor said sadly as he turned to him. "But you know why I never helped? Because it was a fixed point in time, but more because..." The Doctor paused and breathed in heavily. "Because sometimes, the human race... I just look at it, and I can't bring myself to help... Because, sometimes, I just have to turn around in shame." Amy looked at him, stunned. "Sometimes. Not usually." He reassured her.

"That's what Gwen thinks is the reason." Jack replied, his expression changing from anger to sadness.

An awkward silence occurred between all of them, and the Doctor continued to look through the menu. "Some first date." He mumbled, catching the attention of Amy.

"Don't be like that." She smiled. "Let's order."

"Okay." His face brightened.

Later on, the Doctor and Amy were telling each other stories from each other's lives. Amy mainly focused on Rory (which slightly angered the Doctor) and Physiatrists, whereas the Doctor's consisted of trips to places like New York, A parallel Earth and the planet of the Ood. When they had both finished eating their meals, they held eachothers hands and walked back into the TARDIS. They had completely forgotten about Jack, and gasped when the entire TARDIS was covered in decorations and a "CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR FIRST DATE!" banner. The Doctor cursed, and Jack walked down the stairs to them, his shirt now swapped for a white one, but his trousers and coat the same.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor asked.

"Making a nice atmos for you." Jack smiled.

"Speaking of the term 'atmos'…" The Doctor was about to ramble when he realised Jack had changed clothes.

"Why have you changed clothes? With _my _clothes?" He demanded.

"Well, with all the time I'll be spending here, did you really think I wouldn't change my clothes?" Jack's smile broadened.

"Time? What time?"

"A treat for the poor soul who's had to be without you for so long." He teased.

"Fine. You can stay." The Doctor reluctantly murmured, and Jack punched the air. "But, you tell Rex and Gwen this time _and _you stay in your room all night. I want to spend some time with Amy." He smiled at Amy.

"Sounds like a plan!" Jack smiled as he ran over to the doors.

A while later, after Jack had retreated to his room, the Doctor sat on the sofa chair, Amy sitting on his lap.

"Why couldn't Jack stay?" She asked.

"The night has to be special." He murmured, as he pulled her face gently to his and kissed her. They slowly and longly kissed, before they broke and the Doctor smiled. "It may be surprising to know that I am romantic. Even after the dinner."

"Shut up." She said affectionately. "It was lovely." They kissed again, and Amy could feel a smile forming on the Doctor's lips. Neither of them noticed a figure in the corner of the room…


	7. Chapter 7 Love Is In The Air, Literally

**I do not own Doctor Who. God knows I wish I did.**

**Chapter Seven- Love Is In The Air, Literally**

The next day after Amy and the Doctor's romantic night, they both woke on the chair of the console room to Jack hugging them.

"Why are you hugging us?" Amy asked.

"We're a happy family!" Jack smiled.

"Like hell we are!" Amy yelped, pushing out of the handsome Jack's tender embrace.

"If anything love, you're the sister. The Doctor is my main man." Jack said as he sat on the Doctor's lap, much like Amy had.

"Jack, if you don't leave the chair in three seconds, I will cover you in red jam and allow the TARDIS' many fire ants to feast on your replenishing body." The Doctor burst out laughing, and soon Amy and a rather scared Jack joined him. "Only teasing." The Doctor reassured them.

"You'd better be." Jack said as he stood up and walked over to the stairs. "I'll be in the kitchen, lovebirds."

"Making breakfast?" The Doctor guessed.

"Hell no! Getting all the red jam and hiding it!" Jack shouted as he ran up the stairs. The Doctor and Amy burst out laughing again, but as they did Amy noticed a figure by the console, baring an uncanny resemblance to that painting she'd seen by Edward Munch.

"Doctor, who's that?" Amy asked, alarmed. But as she said the sentence, the creature vanished, and the Doctor looked over at the nothingness.

"Amy, there's nothing there…" He said, just as alarmed.

"Wha? Why would there be?"

The Doctor looked alarmed, before Amy rested her head in his arms and he forgot his troubles for the time being.

Jack re-emerged, terrified. "Bit of a problem, guys. Okay, a bit of a BIG problem!"

"What is it?" The Doctor asked, jumping up.

"There's a- um- how do I put this…"

"What?" The Doctor looked scared, for Amy's sake.

"There's nothing there!" Jack burst out laughing, and the Doctor punched Jack in the arm, rather too hard.

"Not funny!" The Doctor shouted, as he ran up to the console and started slamming down levers.

"What's up, Doc?" Jack smiled.

"That 'problem' is what's up!"

Amy walked up to the Doctor and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Stop moaning, you!" The Doctor smiled softly, immediately forgetting Jacks' little joke.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked.

"You mean where are _we_ going. We're going on another date." The Doctor told him.

"Another? Why so soon? I want to spend some time with my old man!"

"No." The Doctor demanded.

"Fine." Jack muttered, as he walked up the stairs.

"We should go with him." Amy said softly.

"No, Amelia. I am not taking king of flirting to a date with you."

"Why? Gonna be a bit shy around him? A bit jealous if he talks to me?"

"Very jealous. We still have to tell Rory, you know."

"Why?" Amy grew impatient of hearing about Rory. "It's not like we have to go to the 26th of June 2010, when there are billions of other dates! Gazillions!"

"We have to at some point." The Doctor said as he slammed down the starting lever, causing the TARDIS to shake. The Doctor and Amy held onto the console as she abruptly landed, and the pair of them strolled over to the door.

"Where are we?" Amy asked.

"One of the most romantic places I've ever known. Adelion!"

"Adelion?"

"One of the most romantic places ever!" He repeated. "All grass, trees and a red sky! Actually _forces_ you to be romantic! Stuff in the atmosphere… Anyway! That's where we are." The Doctor snapped his fingers, and the Doctor and an awestruck Amy walked out of the door.

"It's beautiful!" She breathed.

"Good!" He smiled. "Note to self- Amy likes red skies and trees."

"Shut up!" She hit him playfully, before the atmosphere started to get to her system. Immediate flashbacks rippled through her of their first kiss, their kiss as the Doctor piloted the TARDIS into the cold star and their other kisses. She leapt forward to hug him, and the pair tumbled down onto the grass. They exploded into laughter, before they gently started to kiss eachother.

"Woo!" They heard Jack coo.

"Jack… go back into the TARDIS." The Doctor mumbled between kisses.

"What? I wanted to have some of the action too!" He chuckled.

"Go." He ordered, and Jack reluctantly closed the doors before the atmosphere could go into his system. The Doctor and Amy continued to kiss, smiles formed on their faces. Before they knew it, Jack re-emerged.

"Can we go _now_?" He moaned. "You've been out here for an hour and a half!"

"Come back in seventy." The Doctor mumbled, and Amy chuckled. They continued to kiss for another thirty minutes, and eventually they managed to tear themselves away from eachother and go to the TARDIS. With the atmosphere's stimulant still in them, they continued to kiss on the sofa-chair, and as it started to wear-off in about half an hour, they heard Jack groan.

"_Still _at it? Really? You came from one place to another and you're still cramming your lips into eachother?"

"Jack…" The Doctor mumbled. "The stimulant will wear off soon. Please go back to whatever the hell you're doing." Jack groaned as they continued to kiss, and they heard him walk up the stairs and warily slam the door shut.

**Aw… I enjoyed writing this Chapter. Nice little romance fluff.**


	8. Chapter 8 The Time War

**We've had our fluff, now time for some sadness.**

**Chapter Eight- The Time War**

The next morning, Amy found the Doctor in the TARDIS drawing room. He was sitting by the warm fireplace, a small book in his hand.

"Hey!" She called, and the Doctor turned around.

"Hey." He said solemnly.

"Something wrong?" She asked, noticing that sad tone in his voice.

"I killed billions of people."

"What?" She asked, surprised.

"I had to, Amelia."

"Why?" She demanded, slightly angry, slightly sympathizing, slightly scared.

The Doctor breathed in heavily. "There was a war. A Time War. The Last Great Time War. Me and my people, we fought the Daleks. For the sake of all creation. They were planning on mass-producing them and taking over the universe. Me, Romana, Rassilon, even the Master… We had to stop them. And we lost. They lost. Everyone lost. Because the Time Lords were becoming corrupt. They allowed themselves to do what they wanted with time, to kill the Daleks, to kill the Cybermen, to kill anyone they wanted."

"I don't understand… The lives you took, were they all Daleks?"

"No. I killed Time Lords, Cybermen, Weeping Angels…"

"How did you kill Weeping Angels?"

"With great difficulty. I threw them into a supernova."

"Why did you kill them all?"

"Because they were all as bad as eachother. And I couldn't let them continue. But then, then they came back out of the Time War. The Master saw to that. Rassilon and the Time Lords tried to destroy time itself so they could become 'angels'. They lost of course. I sent them back into hell. The Master with them, presumably."

Silence from both of them. "Amy, please." The Doctor cried. "I can't bare this another day. I need to be forgiven. You understand that?"

"You killed billions of people, unknowing even if they had the same views." She mumbled, tears in her eyes.

"Amy, I had to kill my mother. My wife. My father. My children."

"But did you really have to?"

"Amy… They were a terrible force. They killed a lot of people, more than I did."

"How do you know?"

"Because… Because I was starting to become as bad as them."

"What?"

"I killed a Dalek horde. In cold blood. And I also killed innocent races. So many. But I became better and saved billions of other races, but had to kill two just to save them. But it didn't work. Daleks came back. Time Lords came back."

"It was all for nothing?" A few teardrops fell from Amy's eyes.

"Unfortunately so. I've thrust knives into Daleks, made them cry in the face of me. All I want is to be forgiven." The Doctor started to cry heavily, and Amy discovered that she had to help this man. Despite him being so terrible, he was more fantastic than terrible. And he needed her help. She came forward to him and hugged him tightly, planting a kiss onto his forehead.

"You're forgiven."


	9. Chapter 9 The Pain

**Chapter Nine- The Pain**

_Amy ran towards the Doctor, Weeping Angels everywhere. The Doctor has to continue running to avoid falling debree, but when he turns away from Amy… A loud "CRACK" sounds through the room. He slowly turned around… To see his love dead on the floor, her head severed from her body. A Weeping Angel was towering over her, her face in an expression of laughter._

Amy woke to the sound of screaming. She could instantly tell it was the Doctor, not Jack. She sat in bed, wondering if she should go to see him, when she heard banging. Very loud banging. And crying. She slipped on her white nighty and ran out of her room towards the Doctor's. When she walked in, she stopped in her tracks.

The Doctor's hands were smeared in blood, cuts all over it. The red wall was dented, obviously where he had furiously punched it. He looked up at her for a second, then looked back at the wall and continued to punch it.

"Doctor?" She asked, stepping towards him.

"Don't come near me!" He shouted as he continued to punch. Amy yelped and stepped back.

"Why are you doing that?"

"This…" He punched again. "Is…" And again. "Too…" And again. "MUCH!" And again. He collapsed onto the floor in agony, and cried heavily.

"What's wrong?" She cried.

"You did this!"

"What?" She shouted. "What did I do?"

"You came into my life. You made me care about you more than anything else. Can't you see that? I can't stand to see you hurt. I LOVE YOU!" He sobbed.

"Did you have a nightmare… About me being hurt?"

"Yes I did. I can't bare it!" He punched the bed just by him, and he screamed. He curled up into a ball, and cried the heaviest Amy had ever heard.

"It's okay… I'm fine… I'm here." She reassured him.

"But for how long?" He shouted in between tears.

"I- I don't know." She sobbed as she lay down next to him and hugged him.

"You-you can't live with me."

"Why?" She cried.

"Because Rory will protect you in the way I never can. I have to take you home. I can't bare this."

"What?" She croaked.

"I thought I could handle this, but I can't. Me and Jack will take you home in the morning."

Amy stood up, and stared at him for a second. This man was hurting in so many ways. He'd fought in Time Wars. He'd had to scarifies himself ten times. And now, he was in love and cared about her more than the TARDIS. Amy sobbed, and ran off back to her room.

_A door swung shut behind the Doctor, keeping he and Amy separated from eachother. He looked at her through the small window, scared. Then, he screamed "NO!" as several Daleks shot her. She collapsed to the floor, and so did the Doctor, knowing he had failed her._

"NO!" The Doctor shouted, sitting up in bed again. He heard Amy sob as she too woke, and ran out of her bed towards his door. She swung it open, and cradled him before he could do more damage to his room. "Amelia Pond…" He sobbed. "My Amelia Pond… You have to go. I can't do this. I really can't do this."

"You'll protect me!" She protested, sobbing. "And I'll protect you!"

"You don't know that! You can't forsee the future! The thing is Amelia, I don't dream. Not really. These are possible futures. I can't let them come to fruition. You have to go."

"I-I-I won't let you!" She shouted, standing up. "If you love me, you won't let me go!"

"But I do love you. Too much."

"Don't do this… Please!" Amy sobbed.

The Doctor turned to his clock. 7:00 in the morning. It was time. "Amelia, I'm taking you there now. JACK!" He called. Jack stumbled out of his bed, and ran towards the voice. When he ran in, he saw them both with tears in their eyes. "We have to take Amelia back to Leadworth."

"What? Why?" Jack asked, noticing neither of them wanted this to happen.

"Because I can't stand to see her get hurt." He sobbed.

"I understand." He murmured, thinking about Ianto.

"I have to do this." He cried. Jack helped him up, and he stared at Amelia. "Time to go."

"NO!" She shouted, squirming as Jack picked her up. "Get off!" She yelped, punching Jack's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry!" The Doctor cried.

"Save your pathetic breath." She murmured in fury, as Jack dragged her into the control room, the Doctor following.

"I am so sorry!" He repeated, as he flew the TARDIS towards Leadworth.

Amy finally managed to get out of Jack's hold, and she ran towards the Doctor, hugging him and kissing him furiously. "Don't do this!" She shouted between kisses.

"I must Amelia!" He shouted, pushing her away. Jack grabbed her, and held her back as the TARDIS landed. Jack dragged Amy towards the TARDIS doorway, and he opened the doors for her to exit. The Doctor pushed in front of Jack, taking one last look at his love. "Goodbye." He murmured, shutting the door.


	10. Chapter 10 Worse Lives

**Youtube Trailer for the Series: .com/watch?v=gUPaoTBpo**

**With what I have planned, this will go on for ages.**

**Chapter Ten- Worse Lives**

It had been six months since the Doctor had dumped her back at Leadworth. Of course, knowing why she was so upset and knowing why she loved her, Rory left her. But he tried to help her survive, with seemingly no avail. She barely ate. She barely slept. She spent all the time in her room, staring out of the window. Only her Aunt and Rory made the cash. She cried all the time for the first month, but after then she just remained eerily silent.

The Doctor and Jack spent all the time in the TARDIS, the Doctor refusing to leave. Jack was feeling like leaving him too so he could actually do something, but the Doctor needed help. Real help. After the sixth month, Jack grew impatient.

"Doctor, go back to her!" He shouted as he saw the Doctor lying on the glass floor, face down.

"I can't." He sobbed.

"YOU IDIOT!" He shouted, kicking him. "Go…" Kick. "Back…" Kick. "To…" Kick. "HER!" Kick, kick.

"I can't!" He protested.

"But you can! You'll protect her! Without her, you'll just commit regenecide!" Jack and the Doctor would have laughed at the pun if in a different circumstance.

"I can't!" He yelled, still face down.

"You… Stupid… MAN!" He yelled, continuing to kick.

"You know why I can't?" The Doctor stood up, advancing on the man who can never die. "Because one day, that gorgeous girl will die right in front of me. How can I prevent the worst possible thing ever from happening?"

"YOU'LL FIND A WAY!" Jack shouted.

"Will I, Jack? I couldn't save Rose, I couldn't save you when you first died, I couldn't save Donna…"

"You know what, fine. If you want to wallow in your own self-pity, be my guest. If she isn't here by midnight, I'm going. And I'm taking bits of the TARDIS with me." Jack walked off up the stairs, furious with the Doctor.

"I can't let her die." The Doctor sat down on a chair, thinking of past days with Amy.

"_Hey."_

"_What?"_

"_Gotcha."_

"_It's dangerous."_

"_Yeah. Is that a problem?"_

"_I'm still here, aren't I?"_

"_About _who _I want, know what I mean?"_

"_Yeah. No."_

"_About _who _I want."_

"_Oh, right. Yeah. No, still not getting ya."_

"_See? You hurt them. All of your little friends."_

"_But you also know I would do anything to protect them. Anything."_

The Doctor swallowed. That was six months ago. And he had let Amy go. How could he? His mind raced back to the day he left her.

_"You came into my life. You made me care about you more than anything else. Can't you see that? I can't stand to see you hurt. I LOVE YOU!"_

The Doctor stood up. No more of this. He had let her go, and he was wrong. He needed her, just as much as she needed him. He swung down on a lever, and the TARDIS shook with all it's might as it landed slap bang outside her garden.

Amy was lying on her bed, furiously trying to get to sleep when she heard rocks fly at the wall by her window. She poked her head out, to see the impossible. The TARDIS, and the Doctor, holding roses in one hand.

"Hello, Amelia!" He smiled.

"Doctor?" She croaked. She ran away from the window, and the Doctor smiled, knowing she was coming down to probably kiss him. What he didn't expect, was for her to come down with a metal bar. "I WAITED!" She shouted as she swung it at him.

"Amelia?" He gasped, dodging the attack.

"I WAITED!" She yelled again, swiping at him.

"I'm sorry!" He yelped as she swung again, this time the bar getting lodged in the side of the TARDIS. He ran into his timeship, trying to get away from the furious Amelia. But she wasn't going to let him get away so easily. She ran up to the console, and pulled off the materialization lever.

"I waited!" She shouted again as she threw it at him. He collapsed onto the floor as the lever hit him in the chest, and he was knocked unconscious.

The Doctor woke to the smell of Strawberries. Amelia Pond's wonderful smell. He looked up, to see her cradling him, crying.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried.

"Don't be. I deserved it. In fact, continue if you want."

"What?" She gasped.

"I let you go. And that was wrong of me. I'd press on, but it'd be cheesy. Hit me again, Amelia."

"No. I won't do it again." She kissed him on the cheek, and buried her face into his neck. "Hey."

"What?"

"I really gotcha."


	11. Chapter 11 Don't Touch Her

**Chapter Eleven: Don't Touch Her**

The Doctor had faced Daleks. He had faced Weeping Angels. He had faced Cybermen. He had faced the Master. What he didn't expect, was to find his worst enemy in the shape of a male human.

It was a restaurant in the Karisto Galaxy. The Doctor was sorry he had ever left Amy, and to prove he was he took her there for a nice romantic meal.

"Doctor, just gonna go to the loo." Amy told him about halfway through their meal. Amy gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran in. After she had… done her business, she walked out of the toilet and stared at a blue envelope outside the toilet… TARDIS blue. She opened it cautiously, and slipped out a small white note. She stared at it. It read:

"Amy, it's me, Amy. I don't know why the hell I'm writing this, or why you find it. But I'm just saying 'Hi!' But I need to tell you something. It's important. Run. You've got to run. Love, future Amy."

Amy folded the note in her pocket, holding her chest in worry. Then, she yelped as a man grabbed her wrist and dragged her into his office.

"Hello." He said coldly as he handcuffed her to a heater.

"What? What are you doing?" She asked.

"You're gonna regret hanging around." He grinned evilly.

"DOCTOR!" She screamed, and the man tried to silence her with his hand. But the Doctor had already heard. He smashed his way through the door, and stared at Amy and the man who was kissing her furiously on the lips.

"Get away from her." He said coldly.

"Eh? Who the hell are you?" The man asked, drawing his lips away from her.

"Her boyfriend. A Time Lord who has killed billions of people. Big mistake, mate." The Doctor grabbed the man's neck and used his grip to smash him onto the table. "You never want to get onto my bad side, you rapist."

"Your girlfriend's pretty. Shame you got in the way." He replied coldly.

"Oh, carry it on. Try it."

"Heh, alright, fine. You won't kill me. You don't have the guts. But your girlfriend would have been amazing. And hopefully, one day, I'll get to try her."

"Piss off!" The Doctor spat as he dragged the man across the table, his head smashing against the computer desk. "And just for the record, if anyone hurts _my _Amy, I will kill them." The Doctor smashed his fist into the back of the man's head, blood spurting out onto the Doctor's shirt. He smashed again, and the man slipped onto the floor as more blood spurted over the Doctor. Amy could only watch in horror as the Doctor threw the dead body of the man against the table and repeatedly punched his lifeless body.

"Doctor…" Amy croaked.

"I won't let anyone hurt you. I was right. My visions all those months ago, they were right. People are out to get me and you, Amelia."

"You killed him." Amy whispered.

"I have to protect you." The Doctor whispered back as he neared her. Amy flinched. "Amy, I would never hurt you." The Doctor said, stroking her cheek.

"You… You killed a man. You were meant to be my Raggedy Doctor…"

"I still am."

"No. The Dream Lord's nightmares. He's corrupted you."

"What?"

"You- you're not my Raggedy Doctor."

The Doctor stared at her. "What can I do, then? If he has corrupted me, what can I do?"

"You can promise never to kill anyone again. Anyone at all. You can promise to be a normal being, and not this monster. You can promise those things, and maybe I'll forgive you."

"Amelia. I promise." The Doctor smiled as he soniced Amy's handcuffs, and they unclicked.

"I can't… pretend everything's normal." Amy said as she dodged the Doctor's hand that was going to hold hers.

"What?"

"I need time."

They both walked back to the TARDIS, mute to one another.


	12. Chapter 12 I'm Sorry

**Chapter Twelve: I'm Sorry**

The Doctor and Amy entered the TARDIS, still silent. Jack, hearing they had come back, rushed down the steps to greet them.

"Hello, lovebirds! How was the trip?" Jack smiled.

"Fine." The Doctor mumbled. He switched on the scanner on the TARDIS console, to see a Police car outside the building. The Doctor pushed down on a lever on the TARDIS console, and the ship zoomed off into space.

"What happened? Is something wrong?"

As Amy left the room and walked up the stairs, the Doctor turned to Jack.

"Jack, I killed a man."

"You did WHAT?" Jack asked, shaking.

"He tried to rape my sweet little Amelia."

"Doctor…" Jack whispered.

"And Amy hates me for it."

"Doctor, I'm gonna tell you something I never told anyone."

"What?" The Doctor asked, intrigued.

"I was another guy, all those years ago. All those many years ago."

"What did you do?"

"I raped a man and a woman."

"What?" The Doctor gasped, stepping away from him.

"I was mad, Doctor. Time has changed that. But I did it. And it haunts me to this day."

"I… How do you cope?" The Doctor whispered.

"I was forgiven. I went to Church, they forgave me. Eventually, Amy will forgive you."

"I can't do 'eventually'. I need to be forgiven now!"

"Well… You could try something…"

"What?"

"It'll take about an hour to prepare."

"Okay. Let's do this." The Doctor smiled.

Amy walked down the steps into the Control Room, thinking about what the Doctor had done. To think that the man she had waited her whole life for was so dark… She gasped as she saw the console was covered in red ribbons, books, her Raggedy Doctor puppets and a few presents. She was shocked, but _good _shocked.

"Hey." The Doctor said, stepping out from underneath the console. He was dressed in the same raggedy clothes he was in when she'd first met him.

"Doctor? What…"

"This is me. Saying I'm sorry. I was just doing what I assumed to be correct. I didn't… want things to turn out like this. I want to be forgiven. Not tomorrow, not next week, today. I'll do whatever it takes." The Doctor held up some more presents from behind the console, and Amy ran over to see them. "You know, I really would never hurt you."

Amy rummaged through the presents, and was very happy with what she saw. DVDs of stuff she knew the Doctor didn't like (but she liked very much), clothes, books… And then, a key. It wasn't any ordinary key. It was a TARDIS key.

"I will always protect you, but I will never kill again." The Doctor smiled.

"It's… This is… Lovely, Doctor." She was crying with joy, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"You forgive me then?"

"Yeah. This is so thoughtful." She smiled.

"Good. Because I have one last thing to give you."

"What is it?" She asked eagerly.

The Doctor beckoned someone to come in. When Amy turned, she froze in surprise.

It was Rory.


	13. Chapter 13 Rory Williams

**Chapter Thirteen: Rory Williams**

"Rory?" She croaked. "What are you doing here?"

"I caught the Doctor taking your dolls. He… He said I could talk to you."

"What about?"

"I want you to hear me out."

"What?"

"I want to persuade you to come back with me."

"What?" The Doctor asked, surprised. "You never told me that!"

"If I told you that I was planning on asking Amy to come with me, you wouldn't let me see her."

"No!" The Doctor said, furious. "Amy, tell him!"

"I don't want to come back, Rory. I'm sorry." Amy whispered.

"Hear me out. Yeah, the Doctor loves you. It's obvious. But he left you Amy. When you were Seven, he left you out in the cold. He left you out of his blue box, and you had no-one to turn to but me and Mels. And god knows I care for you the most. I dressed up as that idiot for years. And when we finally got together, I stayed with you. Always did. Even though you were a stripper for years, I ignored the profession and let you do it. I always kept my mouth shut. But then he came back. And I thought I'd lost you again. But he left. And god, I was relieved. And then, on the night before our wedding, he dumps his blue box outside your garden and whisks you away in it. And then, before I know it, you're back, devastated. And you leave me. And I was horrified, and really upset. And the Doctor had changed you, Amy. He had torn your heart out. Six months I looked after you Amy. Six bloody months. And then he came back, and you're gone again! Just like that! I've never left you Amy. I never will. But he has left you three times. And you keep jumping onto the TARDIS bandwagon."

"What are you trying to say? You're better than he is?" Amy boomed. "Yeah, you stayed with me. And god knows that I love you. But as a brother! Yeah, he's scary at times, but he cares about me more than you ever could."

"Do you know that?" He shouted. "DO YOU KNOW THAT?"

"YES!" She shouted back.

"You… I'm sorry I'm about to do this, Amy." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards the door.

"GET OFF ME!" She yelped as he carried her. "Doctor, stop him!"

"I can't." He whispered. "I promised."

"Oh, forget that!" She moaned, floundering. "Help me!"

"I don't want to…" He stopped as he saw Rory pull down her hair and burst open the door. "Leave her alone!" He shouted, grabbing Amy from Rory halfway through Amy's garden. He picked her up bridal style and burst into the TARDIS, locking the doors behind him.

"Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Amelia." Then, the Doctor and Amy heard banging on the TARDIS' door. Jack rushed down the stairs.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Never mind." The Doctor murmured as he pulled down on a lever. The TARDIS shook as it flew off into space, leaving Rory sobbing in Amy's garden.


	14. Chapter 14 The Crystal Cavern

**Chapter Fourteen: The Crystal Cavern**

It had been two weeks since the Doctor had murdered the rapist and had saved Amy from Rory's clutches. The Doctor, Amy and Jack had finally gone on some adventures (much to Jack's pleasure).

"Where to next?" The Doctor asked as he danced around the console.

"Wherever you want! I'm glad everything's sorted out with you two. I've been bored for the past six months." Jack smirked.

"Let's not bring up the past." The Doctor muttered as he pulled down on several levers.

"Where are we going, then?" Amy asked.

"Dunno! That's up to the old girl!" He smiled as he pushed another lever and the TARDIS zoomed off into space. With a jolt she landed, and the Doctor smiled as he looked at the scanner.

"What is it, Doctor?" Amy asked.

"An alien cavern! Love a cavern! And it's filled with minerals! Good exploration!"

"Minerals? Crystals?" Amy smiled, intrigued.

"The Crystal Cavern!" The Doctor proclaimed, and Amy smirked at his excitement.

"I've not seen you this excited in a while!" She smiled.

"I haven't had the chance!" He grinned.

"It's nice!" She grinned, pecking him on the cheek. The Doctor held Amy's hand and the three of them leapt over to the doors, all grinning in anticipation of a new adventure. The Doctor swung open the doors, and the three of them gazed in awe at the vast crystals shining among the brown walls of the cavern.

The Doctor chipped off a piece of crystal and handed it to Amy. "Souvenir." He smiled.

"This place… It's beautiful!" She held up the crystal to the faint light shining from the TARDIS windows.

"It is, isn't it?"

Jack touched one of the crystals and yelped as an electric surge burst through his hand. "Doctor? These don't feel right…"

"Probably a side effect…"

"Of what?"

"Of your immortality. Touch certain things, either "FZZ" or "BOOM!"" He threw his arms around as he said the last word.

Jack withdrew his hand and slumped against the TARDIS doors, annoyed that he couldn't actually touch them.

"So what do I do?" Jack asked.

"Whatever you want. Except anything to do with the actual crystal structure." The Doctor mumbled as he scanned the crystals with his sonic.

"Doctor?" Amy called.

"Amy?" The Doctor slipped his sonic into his pocket and walked over to her. "Something wrong?"

"About ten crystals… They just… went into the ground!"

"What?" The Doctor scanned the area around him, and the ground shifted slightly. Amy put her hand gingerly onto the cold brown floor, and gasped as her hand was pulled into it by an invisible force. "Doctor!" She screamed as a green hand grabbed her and began to drag her in. Amy scrambled out, but the hand grabbed her foot and began to drag her back in.

"Amy!" The Doctor called as he leapt forward and grabbed one of her hands. "Hold on, Amy. You can do this!" He began to pull her to safety, but the hand tugged down further and Amy soon slipped into the ground. "AMY!" He gasped as her head vanished from view. "We're going after her." He said to Jack as he slipped his legs into the gap in the ground and jumped into the nothingness.

"Doctor!" Amy screamed as she saw his body fall towards her. They both tumbled onto the ground, the Doctor falling over Amy's body. They looked upwards, to see a green female face looming down at them.

"Filthy apes!" The creature scowled.

"WOO HOO!" Jack called as he fell out of the tube and onto the Doctor and Amy. Aching, they both cursed, before they returned their attention to the creature.

"Ah. Hello. You are?" The Doctor smiled.

"One of the original inhabitants of the planet!" The creature spat.

"No way…" The Doctor's jaw dropped. "Silurians? You've become so… green and… beautiful!" The creature spat out it's tongue at Jack, and Jack collapsed in pain. "What have you done?" The Doctor roared.

"Poison!" Jack stuttered. "I can feel… _ugh_…" Jack collapsed, and everything went black.

"Argh!" Jack screamed as he woke. The Silurian, the Doctor and Amy were all gone. There was the smell of gunfire in the room… Jack's eyes widened. "Oh no. Are they… dead?" Jack stood up and straightened his coat, his eyes searching the room for dead bodies. He couldn't find any, or any dust from disintegration. "Where did they go?" He wondered, searching around the room for a doorway. After a moment, he realised there was none. "How, then… _Ah._" Jack's eyes fell upon a gap in the floor. "Well, as the Doc says… GERONIMO!" Jack jumped into the gap, passing billions of floors as he fell into blackness.

"Argh!" The Doctor screamed as he and Amy tumbled out of the tube and onto the cold floor of the Silurian base. Plants were growing up the length of the base. There were about eleven doors running through it, all bright blue. "Amy, quick!" He took her hand and both of them ran towards one of the doors.

The Silurian tumbled out of the tube, watching as the Doctor sealed the door behind him. The creature cursed in ancient Silurian "J'Kafagna!" and scrambled up, when it fell down again as Jack's body hit it. It collapsed, unconscious.

The Doctor looked back at the door one last time, to see Jack jump out onto the Silurian. "Jack!" He called. Jack stood up, brushing down his long blue coat, and ran over to the blue door the Doctor was behind. The Doctor flourished his sonic, and the door clicked open.

"Jack!" Amy smiled.

"Amy. Doc." Jack dug down into his gun holster and picked out a revolver.

"Jack…" The Doctor began.

"Look, Doc." Jack interjected. "Guns aren't _your _thing. However, if green lizards are attacking us with poisonous tongues, I'm going to use the Gun."

"Amy, tell him!" The Doctor turned to his faithful lover.

"Well, he does have a point." Amy sighed.

"See? Even your girlfriend agrees with me!" Jack grinned.

"Fine." The Doctor mumbled, flourishing his sonic so that the door locked again. When he did so, several Silurians appeared behind them, cutting off their escape. "Quick, back that way!" The Doctor called, flourishing the sonic again and running into another door. Jack ran in after him, and as Amy was about to get in, several shots to her leg caused her to collapse. "Amy!" The Doctor called in horror, attempting to scramble back out as Jack held him back.

"We have to keep going!" Jack protested, grabbing the sonic off him and scanning the door once more. "Come on!" He began to drag back the extremely distraught Doctor.

"I love you!" He called as Jack dragged him away from his Amelia.

"What are you going to do with me?" Amy stuttered as a Silurian loomed over her. "Kill you." It snarled.


	15. Chapter 15 The Green Lizards

**Chapter Fifteen- The Green Lizards**

"Stop!" A voice called before any of the Silurians could attack her. Amy turned her head, to see a Silurian woman walking towards them, dressed in white robes. "We don't even know the Ape's intentions."

"Again, Elect?" One of the Silurians moaned. "You did this with the others!"

"They are not monsters!" The Silurian saviour spat. "Help her to her feet."

Reluctantly, a Silurian held her up in her arms, and walked towards the Elect. "Where should I take this vile creature?" It spat.

"To my office. I will talk to it _without _any fighting."

"Stop with the 'it' and the 'vile'!" Amy moaned. "I am a woman called Amy. I am not vile, I come in peace, yadayada."

"Greetings Amy." The saviour smiled. "I am Elect Yishnal of the Tanzu tribe." She walked along with the Silurian carrying Amy as it spoke. "These… buffoons, are only trying to stop the drilling into our colonies."

"Drilling?" Amy asked. "What drilling?"

"On the outside world, they are drilling into our _inside _world."

"Of course!" Amy realised. "The Mine!"

"Mine?" Yishnal asked.

"They're drilling for minerals." Amy explained. "There are a load of them that must be above you… Wait, how did you make some of the ground vanish? How did you take us?"

"We have technology. Silurian Transport Technology. STT. STT drives are going to various places across the Earth."

"Wow. And we never notice?"

"Oh, you notice. And fall through."

"Ah." Amy adopted a sad look. "Are they…?"

"Dead? No. I save them before the others can kill them." Amy was placed onto a small sofa chair facing a much larger stone chair, and Yishnal sat down on it. "I want to live in peace with your kind. We aren't monsters, and neither are you. We merely want to be safe. To live in harmony."

"Then why are you killing us?" Amy asked, anger rising in her.

"They think you are vermin. Much like rats. We have studied your behavioural patterns."

"Wait, are you likening me to a rat?"

"No. Well, yes." The Silurian admitted.

"Thanks."

"I could've likened you to worse."

"Look, my friends…"

"You mean the immortal man and the one who loves you? We'll find them for you."

"How do you know about them?"

"We have mind-reading technology. The man really does love you, you know. More than you know at the moment."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"You'll find out soon."

"Keep running!" The Doctor called to Jack as they bounded through the plant-filled Silurian colonies. "We need to get back round and find Amy!" The Doctor and Jack gasped as they saw several Silurians heading towards them, all holding guns. The two turned around the other way, to see several others blocking their other route of escape. They were trapped.

"Would you like a jelly baby?" The Doctor offered.

"We are here to take you back to Yishnal and Amy Pond."

"Amy? Be my guest!" The Doctor smiled as they led the Doctor and Jack off. Then, the Doctor noticed something out of the corner of his eye. A white crack… Much like the one from Amy's bedroom. "Oh no…" The Doctor walked up to the crack, Jack and the Silurians watching him with amusment.

"Doc, it's just a crack!" Jack smirked.

"Not 'just a crack'. A crack in time."

"Which means what?"

"Trouble. Go in that thing, you die. And no-one knows it. You're sucked out of existence. Or, you'll be transported somewhere." The Doctor gingerly put his hand into the crack, feeling around it.

"What are you doing?" Jack cried.

"There's gonna be an explosion that causes this, Jack. And when there's an explosion… There's…. _Shrapnel_." The Doctor pulled his hand out quickly, a small piece of blue wood in his hand. Jack couldn't tell if anything was on the other side as the Doctor was holding it up to his eye.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. Incredible." The Doctor put the piece of shrapnel into his pocket. "Lead the way, Silurians." He smiled.


	16. Chapter 16 The Green Dilemna

**Chapter Sixteen- The Green Dilemna**

"You're awfully quiet." Jack noticed as they continued to walk towards Amy and 'Yishnal' whoever she was.

"Jack, the cracks are terrible things that will engulf all of reality."

"Then why were you all cheery when we left them?"

"Because the Silurians can't know about this. They'd start to worship them, like the Angels do. And get too close… You're dead."

"You gonna tell Amy?"

"I can't."

"What? Why?"

"Because I think… I think that her parents were taken by them."

"WHAT?" Jack shouted, causing Silurians to stare at him. "Just… coughing!" He smiled, after faking several coughs. The Silurians looked at eachother, then reluctantly continued to walk. "Anyway, why can't we…

"Because it would kill her. To know the truth… Her mind wouldn't be able to take it."

"Ah. Don't worry, my lips are sealed." Jack motioned zipping up his lips. "Anyway, what do we do about these guys?"

"Well, I have a plan. I always have a plan." The Doctor smiled at Jack, then gasped as someone ran into him, hugging him. He was so engrossed in the conversation, he didn't see them make it to Yishnal's office. Amy squeezed him tightly. "Hello, you!" The Doctor smiled, cupping her head in his hands. "My Amelia Pond!" He grinned.

"Doctor!" She grinned back. They kissed gently, before bringing their attention back to the Silurians.

"Doctor." Yishnal smiled. "Greetings. I know who you are. The last Time Lord."

"Hello!" The Doctor shook her hand. "You must be Yishnal! How do you know who I am?"

"Mind-reading tech." Amy told him.

"Geniuses!" The Doctor grinned. "Beautiful, and geniuses! With regret Amy, you're fired."

"What?" Amy put her hands on her hips.

"Kidding!" He grinned, before glancing over to Yishnal and mouthing 'We'll talk'.

"Sir, we need to talk about our colonies…" Yishnal began.

"I already worked it out! I guess the drilling is disrupting your colonies? Yeah? Well, here's my suggestion, come out of hiding!"

"What?" Amy and Yishnal's jaws dropped.

"Come on!" He smiled. "We can do this! You can do this! I know the Silurians have cures to diseases like Cancer and AIDS! I found out years back! We can stop many diseases with their help, and you can help them into a new life on the surface! What can possibly go wrong?"

"No-ones going to agree to living with a whole new species!" Amy told him. "We can barely look after the ones at the moment!"

"Come on! Be extraordinary!"

"What, is this what happens in the future, then? The world is shared?"

"Possibly. There are fixed points through time where things must always stay the way they are. This is not one of them, this is an opportunity! A temporal tipping point! What happens here, could change society as we know it forever! So do good, Pond and Yishnal! For humanity! And for Earth!"

"I love you." Amy smiled.

"Et toi, Pond." The Doctor spun around and bounded into a small chamber. "I take it this is where the big stuff happens? I've seen a similar one back in the 90s… Ace started whacking it with a baseball bat."

"A baseball bat?" Amy smirked.

"Don't smirk! You whacked me with a cricket bat and the materialization lever!"

"Yeah, but…"

"But zilch!" The Doctor resumed his attention towards the machinery, and started to sonic parts of it. "One moment, you two, and this'll be ready. We can beam you all up. If you're willing to do this."

Yishnal and Amy exchanged glances, before nodding. The Doctor beamed. "And…" He continued. "I'll beam us three up and the TARDIS!"

"Doctor, how will the Silurians accept the human race?" Amy asked.

"They'll have to, or the humans won't accept them."

"Doctor…" Amy croaked. "Look behind you…"

"Amy?" The Doctor slowly turned around, to see the crooked smile crack that Jack and the Doctor had previously seen. "Not here… Not now!" The Doctor turned on his heel and walked up to Amy, blocking her view. "Don't panic, Pond. This is for your own good." The Doctor touched her cheek, and she collapsed, unconscious. "Jack, press buttons Zilpho Alpha Nine, now!" Jack did as he was told, and…

Nothing happened. The machine didn't work. "NO!" The Doctor cried, catching the attention of many Silurians. "I THOUGHT IT WOULD WORK! I WAS CERTAIN!" The Doctor slammed his fist into the desk, denting it. "I can't believe it! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

Jack walked up to the crack. "It's this, isn't it? This is what's keeping this going. The crack in time. It needs to be fed. I can feed it."

"NO!" The Doctor called, realising what he was doing. But it was too late. Jack stepped into the crack, and he erupted into white light. "JACK!"


	17. Chapter 17 The Roman Conquests

**Chapter Seventeen- The Roman Conquests**

"Jack…" The Doctor whispered as the crack closed, separating Jack from the Doctor.

"Doctor, what happened? What was that?" Yishnal asked.

"Nothing." The Doctor murmured. "The machine should work now. Let's try…" Before he could finish the sentence, the same Silurian that had attempted to kidnap Amy through the ground fired at the machine. The Doctor, Yishnal and the Silurians ducked as fire spurted out at them, the machine severely damaged. Warning alarms sounded, the lights turned to a dim red and the Silurian ran off down the corridor. Amy woke with a start.

"Doctor?" Amy murmured. "What's happening?"

"Amy!" The Doctor cradled her head. "This is important. Jack was part of your natural time stream, your natural Earth years span… Can you remember him?"

"What? Doctor, of course I can!"

"Good. Just transported. We can follow him. Now…" The Doctor walked up to the machine and pulled at several levers. "This thing is dead. We need to find another way for you to get up quickly…" As the Doctor said the final part of the sentence, the sound of a gun charging filled the room. Several shots zoomed towards the Doctor, but before they could hit him Yishnal jumped in front of him, her body lighting up a bright orange as it hit. "NO!" The Doctor gasped, catching her in mid-air and cradling her. "It's gonna be okay, Yishnal."

"Doctor… They haven't changed… I want you to take your friend out of here… Take her back to safety… There are tunnels… Outside the Acid Exit door… Go through them… Leave us here…"

"I can't do that."

"You have to… Leave us to rot…"

"I never knowingly kill. Never again."

"Then… Freeze us… Cryogenics… Freeze us…" Yishnal croaked as she died.

"Yishnal? Yishnal? YISHNAL?" The Doctor put his fingers over her eyes, drawing them closed. He then stood up, fury bubbling inside him. The Silurians were all pointing their guns at Amy and the Doctor. "You, you all did this. You're not beautiful… You're VILE!" The Doctor pointed his beloved screwdriver at the pipes by the machine, and they exploded, ice flooding out with them. The Doctor grabbed his beloved Amy's hand and the two of them ran towards the Acid Exit. Bullets ricocheted off the walls, and Amy yelped as one sliced past the side of her. The Doctor sealed the Acid Exit door behind him with his trusty sonic, and watched as ice flooded over the beautiful, yet so very ugly Silurians. The Doctor and Amy marched towards the TARDIS through the tunnels, neither of them commenting on the sounds of Silurian screams or the sound of ice rushing through the rooms.

As they entered the TARDIS, the Doctor threw his tweed jacket onto the coat rack and rushed towards the TARDIS, grabbing Jack's shirt off the chair behind him. "We've got his DNA." He told Amy. "If he's alive, we can track him." The Doctor flicked switches, turned dials and pushed down on levers, and a date flashed up on the scanner screen.

"Where is he?" Amy asked.

"Rome, Amy. Jack is in Rome." The Doctor pushed down on the materialization lever, and the TARDIS spun towards the Earth, the Doctor and Amy falling onto the ground as it went. The Doctor grabbed a Stetson as he left, and Amy laughed to lighten the mood.

"Seriously?"

"Stetsons are cool!" He argued, snapping his fingers. The doors swung open, to reveal thousands of Roman soldiers, all going through their daily routines. "Ah, the Romans! The best army in the history of the universe!"

"What about the Daleks?"

"They don't have real minds. The Romans, they think. That's the best weapon of all. The mind."

As the Doctor grinned, a Roman walked up to them, bowing as he went. "Greetings, Caesar!"

"Um… hi!" The Doctor smiled, doing a Spock impression with his hand.

"Cleopatra will see you now!" The Roman grinned.

"Cleo! How is the old girl?"

"Fine, sir."

"Why does he think your Caesar?" Amy asked. Then she noticed. The remnants of lipstick on his cheek.

"That's your answer." The Doctor smiled as he too noticed it.

"River?" Amy was slightly frustrated. She knew about River's constant flirting with him.

"Yes, the old girl!" The Doctor smiled, completely oblivious to Amy's jealousy. Then, the Doctor looked in front of him. They were there. They walked through the flapping fabrics on the outside of the tent to find River, with black hair and golden robes on. "River, me old love!" The Doctor smiled.

"Hello, Sweetie!" River smiled.

"Don't suppose you've got a Roman here called Jack, do you? Or Jackacus?"

"Jack Harkness will see you shortly. There's something I have to tell you about."

"What?"

"There's a painting. Winston Churchill acquired it from Van Gogh. Liz X got it from Winston. And I got it from Liz. It's called… The Pandorica Opens."

"The Pandorica! The fairytale! You mentioned that last time!"

"Spoilers. And… look at it, Doctor."

The Doctor turned on his heel and walked up to a small table, and froze in horror.

"Doctor? What is it?" Amy asked behind him.

"The explosion." The Doctor told her, holding up the painting. "My TARDIS." The painting was quite clearly their beloved TARDIS, orange flames dancing out of it. "Amy… I can't explain why this is happening. Not yet. But…"

"Tell me!" She demanded.

"I can't." He whispered. Amy muttered something inaudible to the Doctor, and walked over to the door. "River, we know where to go." The Doctor turned to her. "To the Pandorica!"


	18. Chapter 18 The Pandorica

**Chapter Eighteen- The Pandorica**

The Doctor smiled as he stepped into the circle of stones. Stonehenge. Somewhere here was the infamous Pandorica. The Doctor scanned the mighty stones with his sonic, making sure he touched them quite a few times. After all, it's not every day you're allowed to go into Stonehenge.

"The Pandorica's under here." He told them. "But we can't just take out the stones… Ah. A way in. But where!" The Doctor jumped onto the ground and started to lick the ground.

"Ugh! Doctor, if you expect me to kiss that mouth later you're dreadfully mistaken!" Amy smirked.

"Actually, dear, I think I'll be doing the kissing." River murmured. But Amy heard.

"What? I'm his girlfriend…"

"Not for long." River smirked.

"Back off!" Amy pushed into River, causing River to step back a pace. She weaved around and hit Amy on the side of the hip, causing Amy to collapse in pain.

"River!" The Doctor boomed, jumping up as he shouted. "Why are you doing that?"

"Spoilers." She muttered.

"Anyway… I found it. With my tongue. The entry point."

"Try it later on me, sweetie."

"Don't start."

"What?"

"I'm not flirting with you."

"You… Are you serious? HER?" She pointed at Amy.

"We're closer than I have EVER been with you!" The Doctor shouted, before sonicing the ground behind him. The grass vanished, and the entry point to the Pandorica was revealed.

"But… You and me should have…"

"Time can be rewritten." The Doctor said coldly.

"No…" River croaked.

"Yes." The Doctor jumped into the entry point, Amy and a reluctant River in tow.

The chamber leading up to the Pandorica was magnificent. The dark landscape was filled with rocks and fire, and several strange things Amy had never seen. "What are they?" She asked the Doctor.

"Dunno." He replied through gritted teeth, still angry at River.

Then, Amy saw it. Somewhere out in the shadows, a dark shape moved gracefully, turning slowly, and Amy had a sinking feeling deep in her stomach that she had seen it before. In the distant past or in her nightmares, she couldn't be sure which. Why she was alarmed, she couldn't be sure. Then, when she looked away for just a second, it was gone and she couldn't remember it.

As they moved further through the Underhenge, Amy recognised some of the contraptions on the ground. "Doctor! Is this… a Dalek gun? And a Cyberman's hand! And here, a Silurian gun!"

The Doctor crouched down, and examined them. "You're right. But why are they here?" Then the Doctor realised. "Vincent Van Gogh… He could see it. How?"

"What?"

"Something's been sending out a signal, Amy. To different parts of the cosmos. Must've tracked their attention."

"How are they… In parts?"

"Romans. I love em!" The Doctor smiled for a second, then resumed his worried facial expression. He slowly straightened his back, and walked over to a vast door. He slowly opened the huge wooden door, and it creaked open. He gasped. "The Pandorica!"

The Pandorica was a very dark grey. There were patterns on all six sides, all of them leading into a circle. The design itself was beautiful. Hard to believe this is what would cause chaos.

"Amy, the Pandorica tale! Ever heard of it?"

"No…"

"There was a goblin, or a… trickster… or a warrior. Soaked in the blood of a billion galaxies. The most feared being in all of creation. The Pandorica."

"Sounds nice." Amy smirked.

"It's not." River butted in.

"Wow, state the obvious!" Amy glared at the woman.

"You always have to get in the way."

"What?"

"Nothing." River began to scan the bottom of the large stones that were in the Underhenge. "Doctor… Anyone could hear these. I've got signals. Homing in on here."

"What? What signals?" The Doctor asked, running towards her.

"Daleks. Cybermen. Nestene. Sycorax. Zygon. Silurians. Slitheen. Drahvin. Krillitanes. Judoon. Atraxi. Mechanoids. Uvodni. Saturnynes. Sontarans. Vashta Nerada. Weeping Angels. Weevils. Blowfish. And more. More than I can name. All coming here. For the Pandorica!"

The Doctor froze. "They're coming. And I have to face them." He murmured.

"You can't win this! You can't even fight it!"

"I can try."

"No, you can't!"

"I CAN!" He boomed, at such a loud tone it even surprised himself. "I HAVE TO!" River stormed off, angry at the man she loved, who wouldn't even save himself. "Amy, come over to me." Amy walked over, slightly fazed at his high voice. "I want you to know. If the Pandorica does kill me… For good…"

"Yes?" She whispered.

"I love you. More than words can say." The Doctor threw off his jacket, and started sonicing the Pandorica. Then, he realised what he needed. "Amy, reach into my pocket and grab my communicator, will you? I may need to talk to River." Reluctantly, Amy fished into his pocket, when her hands clamped over a small box. A small velvet box. Bright red. She gingerly took it out, and grinned. She clasped open the lid, to reveal a small engagement ring, about the size of her finger. She was about to hug him, when she realised. He needed to propose to her himself. It wasn't right for her to just tell him that she knew. She placed it back in, and grabbed the communicator.

"Thanks." He smiled, as he grabbed the communicator off her hands. Then, he gasped as her lips smashed into his. She couldn't let him know she knew, but she could still thank him. The Doctor's shaking hands dropped the two devices, and closed around her back, drawing her closer. Eventually, Amy drew away. "How lovely." He smiled. Amy grinned back, and watched the science boffin at work.

That was when a red bullet flew past her back. She could feel the heat of it even before she heard it splutter against her wall. Her eyes darted onto the floor of the Underhenge, to see one of the Cyberarms firing at her. She ran around the other side of the Pandorica, and the Doctor followed suite around the opposite side. "Cyberarm. Cybermen. Damn I hate them." He turned to look at Pond. "I need to draw it's fire. Okay?" He kissed her gently, before running out and shouting "Look at me! I'm a target!" He threw his arms around, and several bullets flew at him. He jumped to the side, ducking behind one of the stone columns. "Amelia, I need you to draw it's fire like I did."

"What? I'm gonna die!"

"Come on! I promise, if that thing hurts you, I will save you." He grinned. "Quick!" Amy screamed as she ran over to the column next to the Doctor's, shots zooming at her as she went.

"I NEVER WANT TO DO THAT AGAIN!" She yelled.

"You won't have to. I'm going to sonic it. I'll have to be quick." He ran towards the arm, and grabbed the back of it. He pointed the grey hand away from him as he fired his trusty sonic at the arm, little fires blasting out of it's side. "Stay where you are, Amy. It could be bluffing." The Doctor examined the arm closely, even putting his eye onto it. Then, he tossed it to one side. "Should be- AAAAARGH!" An electic surge sprang through him, causing him to collapse onto the floor. Amy watched in horror as his lifeless body lay in front of a live Cyberman hand.


	19. Chapter 19 It's Opening

**A/N: Hi guys! Check out my Youtube channel for loads of new vids (including my new obsession with X-Men: First Class)**

**Hope you've been enjoying this!**

**Chapter Nineteen- It's Opening**

Amy staggered back as she took in what was happening. _Was he dead? Was he not dead? If he was dead how would she ever escape Rome? _As she was thinking, a wire curled around her boots. As she noticed it, the wire dragged her down, and she collapsed onto the ground with a loud thud.

"You will be assimilated." A sinister Cyberman's voice rang out.

She stared at the wires, her eyes carefully looking along. Then, she saw where they led to. A rusty Cyberman's head, broken and extremely damaged but very much alive. Wires began to curl around her arms and around her waist, and she screamed as the head hoisted itself up towards her face.

"Get away!" She yelped, hitting the head with all her might. The head collapsed, some of the wires falling with it. She managed to break free of the grey wires and began to stumble back, yelping as bullets ricocheted by her. She turned, to see the Cyberarm, still very active. She ran along to another pillar, taking one last look at the Doctor's body. She yelped again as a bullet surged towards her, but it missed and instead hit the Doctor's stray Stetson.

Then, more wires flew towards her arms, and the head swung open, to reveal a decaying skull, bugs crawling out of it. She screamed as the skull fell out onto her lap, and she furiously shook her legs to get off the skull. She then pushed the Cyberhead onto the floor, jumping out of the wires.

"You will be assimilated." The Cyberman repeated.

"Yeah? You and who's body?"

Then, a dart flew towards her neck. She plucked it out, then gasped as she heard the sounds of Cyberfeet stomping towards her. She slowly turned around, to see a headless and armless body strolling towards her. She ran past the head, and watched as it picked up it and placed it neatly onto the neck. It then reached out to her, and she continued to run away from it. That was when the dart began to kick in. Her vision blurred and everything seemed to be moving at an incredible speed around her. She stumbled into a small office, bolting the door behind her. She collapsed onto the floor, her head by the door.

"Doctor?" She asked, hoping he was finally awake. Then, she screamed as a sword sliced through the door just by her, and she stumbled back as the door swung open and a familiar face greeted her. He wore a normal Roman's uniform, but with a long blue coat over it. It was Jack.

"Amy!" He grinned. Amy smiled warily, glancing at the door. The Cyberman was in pieces, the sword severing several of it's wires. Amy then collapsed, the sedative finally taking it's toll on her body. Jack lifted her up and placed her onto the stone desk in the office. That was when several shots sprang past him. He yelped, seeing a Cyberman's arm dragging itself towards him. That was when he heard the familiar sound of the Sonic Screwdriver. The arm ceased moving, and the Doctor walked towards him, the slightly damaged Stetson on his head.

"Jack!" The Doctor grinned.

"You came back for me!" Jack smiled. "You've never done that before!"

"Things change. Luckily, the Cyberarm didn't kill me. Didn't need another body. It's great to see you Jack."

That was when the sound of air whizzing past filled the room. The Doctor ran out of the Pandorica chamber's door, through the rest of the Underhenge and back outside, where he saw several thousand ships zooming past. Many of them were Dalek ships.

The Doctor grabbed his communicator, and yelled into it "HELLO STONEHENGE! He who takes the Pandorica, takes the universe. But bad news everyone, cause guess WHO? HA! You all seem to be whizzing about! It's really very distracting. Could you all stay still for a minute because I AM TALKING!" The ships came to a sudden halt. "The question of the hour is, who's got the Pandorica? Answer, I do. Next question, who's coming to take it from me? COME ON! No plan, no back-up, no weapons, but something else, I don't have ANYTHING TO LOSE! So if you're sitting up there in your silly little spaceships with all of your silly little guns and you've got any plans on taking the Pandorica tonight, just remember who's standing in your way. REMEMBER, every black day I ever stopped you. And then, AND THEN… Do the smart thing. Let somebody else try first." The Doctor swung his arms around, and the ships retreated into space. The sound of clapping was easily heard, and the Doctor turned to see Jack grinning.

"Great job."

"Thanks."

"But they'll be back."

"I know."

"You have a plan now?"

"No. But this could be the best way to spend a Saturday EVER!" The Doctor grinned as he straightened his Stetson and walked back towards the Pandorica, Jack following.

"What about River?"

"I suspect she'll be here soon, Jack. Was she nice to you?"

"No."

"Good. Don't trust her."

"Amy's over there." Jack gestured to Amy lying on the stone bed.

"Good! Good." The Doctor strolled over to her and covered her with his jacket. He scanned her with his Sonic and stroked her cheek. He bent over her and planted a long kiss on her lips, her eyes fluttering open as he brought her out of her slumber.

"Doctor?" She asked between kisses. He broke the kiss slowly, smiling.

"My Amelia Pond." He grinned.

"What… You were dead!"

"No Cyberman can break me."

"Well, that puts the bad dreams out of my mind, then!"

"Bad dreams?"

"Ever… ever since the Dream Lord."

"Ah. Yeah. That was a long time ago, Amelia."

"I keep getting worried about the Cybermen killing you one of these days. Or the Daleks!"

"I'll never go. I promise you that." He pressed his lips onto hers, and after a beat, released her. Jack walked towards Amy, grinning.

"Hi!" Jack grinned.

"Hi Jack!" Amy smiled.

"Amy, they're here. The Daleks and that, I saw them just now. It's gonna happen soon. I want you to be somewhere safe when I face them. Before you argue, I don't want my beautiful fiancée getting hurt…"

"Fiancée?" Amy asked, glad she could finally ask about it. The Doctor cursed, and rubbed his forehead.

"I meant girlfriend."

"You meant fiancée, didn't you?" Amy squealed. The Doctor smiled, bent down slowly onto one knee and produced the velvet box she had previously seen.

"Now's as good a time as many. Amelia Jessica Pond…"

"Will you marry me?" Amy blurted out. The two of them burst into laughter, and Amy placed the ring onto her finger. She crammed her lips onto his, and Jack watched, happy for the Doctor.

"You finally settled, did you?" Jack smiled.

"Have to one day." The Doctor grinned back, breaking from the kiss. Then, all three of them heard the Pandorica start to rumble. The Doctor ran towards it, putting his hand over the patterns. To his surprise, the outside design started to turn around and glow a bright green. "Well. Ready to come out now, are we? Amy, go to River, both of you go to the TARDIS. To safety. Jack, I could use your help."

After kissing the Doctor lightly on the lips, Amy ran towards the red sunset, leaving Jack and the Doctor by the Pandorica. Jack fumbled into his coat pocket, producing his trademark revolver. The Doctor stared at him. "Have you used that yet?" He asked.

"Not yet. You know, timelines and all that, need to keep them on track."

"Thanks, Jack." The Doctor watched as the mechanism slowly pressed out, the Pandorica beginning to open out. That was when they teleported in.

Three Dalek Drones teleported in first, staring at the pair. Then came a Dalek Supreme, Eternal and Strategist, four Cybermen, a Cyberleader, two Slitheen, five Silurians, six Weevils, two Blowfish, one Uvodni, seven Zygons and many more aliens that the pair recognised.

"Jack, be still for a minute." The Doctor murmured. That was when two Weevils ran up to them and dragged them towards the Daleks. They yelped, and could only remain still and watch evil pounce, or they would both be shot through their backs. Finally, the sides of the Pandorica split open, and a familiar yet slightly different face was revealed in a chair. He had a long golden helmet, and the rest of his body looked like a golden Iron Man costume. The chair slid open, and he walked over to the pair.

"We meet again, Doctor." The mysterious man said.

"Omega…"


	20. Chapter 20 The Fall

**Chapter Twenty- The Fall**

_Gallifrey, 870 years ago_

"Doctor, you are a child. You haven't got a clue what Rassilon is thinking." Omega scratched his head.

"Look, I know I'm only 40 but trust me. He's making the wrong decision right now. We need to protect our people!"

"How can we do that?"

"Look, Omega you have to believe me! There are Daleks coming! We need to protect them! I suggest we make a team. To fight the Daleks. I already have the Master, Tharos and Quijaran on my side! Come on, Omega!"

"Do you have any proof they are coming?"

"Yes. Tharos gave this to me." The Doctor showed Omega a photograph of several Dalek Drones just outside Kamil City.

"Doctor… Is this a real photo?"

"Of course! Believe me!"

And Omega did believe him. The pair recruited many Time Lords to their cause, and they saved their planet… for the time being. The Doctor and Omega formed a seemingly unbreakable partnership. That was until they decided to question the now mad Master. Omega, using just his will, managed to trap the Master using water pipes. They spread over the Master's arms and legs, and then they tied around his neck, becoming tighter and tighter.

"Omega, that's enough." The Doctor said worriedly, but Omega pressed on. "Omega!" The Master began to wheeze and gasp. "OMEGA!" The Doctor pushed Omega onto the ground, causing himself to collapse with him. They wrestled on the ground, Omega refusing to use his built-in hand gun that was part of his new armour's design. Then, the Master, free of Omega, began to fire at him. Omega deflected the shots with ease, standing up and using both hands to make them fall to all sides. Then, as Omega deflected the final shot, it hit straight into the Doctor's back. The Doctor screamed and fell back onto the floor, gasping for breath. Omega, enraged, began to strangle the Master with his will.

"This is your fault." Omega scowled.

"It's not…" The Doctor spluttered. "It's yours." Omega stared at him, and released his grip on the Master. "You always resort to violence. I know you are infinitely wise, but you can't keep killing. I… I have to withdraw from this." Omega used his will to heal the Doctor as a final token of his care for him, and then Omega grew angry.

"You have made a powerful enemy."


	21. Chapter 21 The Antimatter Creature

**Chapter Twenty One- The Antimatter Creature**

"Omega. Been enjoying your box?" The Doctor scowled.

"Doctor! It's been so long!"

"Why are you dressed like some sort of Iron Man wannabe?"

"Ha. It's my new suit."

"Looks a little bit cheesy."

"Oh really?" Omega pointed his hand at a Weevil and fired several times out of his hand. The Weevil disintegrated, and the other Weevils ran towards sides of the room.

"I'm impressed." The Doctor walked up to Omega, straightening his Stetson. The Daleks twitched, but Omega telepathically said to them _Calm yourself. I will deal with the Doctor._

"You should be, Doctor. It really has been so long. Remember when we were partners?"

"Long time ago."

"You changed."

"No, _you _changed."

"For the better."

"Don't talk shit."

"I did!"

"Yeah. Sure."

"I saw a better way of life."

"Enjoying having to live in Anti-matter universes? Except the Pandorica was the only thing that could keep you from disintegrating in this reality. It keeps their prisoners alive forever. Even you."

"Even me." He agreed.

"I can stop you. I _will _stop you."

"You and who's army? Because as you can see, I have a very large army that have come for me. They were always coming for me."

"I have a man who can never die."

"We can contain him easily."

"Not for long."

"Want to place bets?"

"Gladly."

"Ladies!" Jack smiled weakly. "I really, really don't want to alarm you, but you haven't seen that, have you?" He pointed over to a wall, and they both turned. There, was one of the cracks in time. The Doctor stared, then glanced back as he felt something move in the corner of his eye. A dark shape, turning slowly, watching them all. He stared at it. It was a creature, wearing a black suit and baring an uncanny resemblance to Munch's _The Scream_.

"What are you?" The Doctor stared at it intently, and soon others in the room joined him.

"WHAT IS THIS?" A Dalek roared.

"That, my dear friends, is a Silent. Look away from that and you will not remember it." Omega informed them. "I can remember it however because, well, no living mind can remember them. _Living_. I've been dead for centuries."

The Doctor then remembered what Prisoner Zero had told him. _The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall. _"The Silence! What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"We want to kill you…" It roared. Then, more dropped down from the ceiling, surrounding the Doctor. "We will kill you."

"Wanna bet?" The Doctor smiled, flourishing his Sonic. A piercing sound rang through the Silents ears, and the Doctor ran towards the exit, making sure he was staring at a Silent at all times. Then, he gasped as a Sycorax whip struck his Stetson. Jack began to shoot at several creatures in the room, but soon after a Zygon grabbed him by the lapels and stung him, causing him to momentarily die. The Doctor decided that he would come back for Jack, then glanced back to see several Weeping Angels blocking his way out, all snarling. "Ah. No way out." The Doctor turned away from the Angels and walked back towards the Daleks, patting their domes. "Well, Omega. It appears you've outnumbered me. You'll still lose. Because nothing can stop me now. Because I will do anything to see my Amelia Pond again."

"You will die." If Omega had a face, he would be grinning.

"No. You wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"I'm getting married."

And that was when ten faces no-one expected to appear appeared. All in strange attire.

They were the Doctor.


	22. Chapter 22 Blank Mind

**Chapter Twenty Two- Blank Mind**

The Doctor woke in his bedroom on the TARDIS. He was lying down upright, a sleeping Amy resting on his chest.

His mind had gone blank after the Doctors had appeared.

But how?

Everything else was still fresh in his mind, he could remember it all. Jack's death-by-Zygon, Omega, the crack in time…

And then, he was there. In the TARDIS. With Amy.

But what had happened?

Suddenly, a tiny electrical surge burst through his mind. He gasped, not loud enough for Amy to hear, but loud enough. He held his forehead in agony, rubbing it with his long fingers.

Then it started to come back to him.

What had happened next.

"_Oh my god…" The Eleventh Doctor breathed._

"_Dear boy, we are not you, well, we are but we're not." The First rambled. "We are Gangers. We were made to protect you in this hour of need. And we are all good at different things, so we've all come! All of you!"_

"_Of course. If you were me it would change time."_

"_Prrrrecisely!" Seven smiled._

"_You always did make words extra long." Eleven chuckled, starting to become oblivious to the crack, Omega and the Alliance._

"_Would you like a jelly baby?" Four offered Omega._

"_What is this? I had to deal with three Doctors before, but… Eleven?" Omega clenched his fists._

"_More the merrier, I say!" Two smiled._

"_Exactly." Ten agreed._

"_Exactly!" Six grinned._

_Eleven turned his attention back to the bright white crack on the wall. "Omega, did you cause these?"_

"_No. The Silence did." Omega replied._

"_Who are the Silence?"_

"_I've already explained, not that you remember."_

"_What?"_

"_Look around you. See if you can spot them." They all spun on their heels, ignoring the many alien races and focusing on the creatures in black suits._

"_Well…" Five whispered._

"_Indeed…" Three agreed._

"_Hideous!" Nine exclaimed._

"_Don't look away from them." Eleven hissed. "You'll forget them like I did."_

"Aaargh!" The Doctor screamed as another electric splurge burst into his mind. The 'tape' seemed to 'pause'. The Doctor could now remember all he had just seen, but nothing after that. Why was he slowly remembering the events?

Then, he felt Amy move. He looked at her, to see her head bent to one side, staring at him.

"Hey! Okay after all that Pandorica stuff?"

"Yeah, it's just… I… Nothing." The Doctor didn't want Amy to get worried about him, not now.

"Well, in a few hours, I'll be Mrs. Doctor!" Amy giggled. The Doctor froze. In a few hours? He… he wasn't ready! Amy noticed his worried expression. "Doctor? Are you okay about the wedding?"

"Um…"

"If you're a little bit worried, maybe I can help." She leaned over to him, kissing him gently on the lips. After a beat, she released him, sat up and began to kiss him again.

Then, another electric surge. The Doctor screamed, and Amy worriedly broke from the kiss.

"_Silence will fall…" The Silent roared._

"_Yes, I know! Prisoner Zero mentioned that, didn't he? Listen, you lot, Omega's chums…" Eleven kept his eyes fixed on the Silent. "Don't trust the Silence. They're going to try to blow up the universe! And I _will _stop them."_

"_WHY SHOULD WE TRUST YOU?" A Dalek Drone roared._

"_Because some of your species were wiped out of existence by their cracks in time."_

"_WHAT?"_

_Before the Doctor could answer, Omega fired at the Dalek. It screamed as it exploded into several parts, all flying across the room._

"_You have to trust them. You have no choice. You will do what they say. I could kill you all where you stand. You will pledge yourselves to the Silence." Omega commanded._

"_WE PLEDGE!" The remaining Daleks roared._

"_We pledge." All of the remaining species that could actually speak agreed. The others just nodded or moved slightly._

"_Excellent."_

Another searing pain spread through the Doctor's brain. He gasped, and returned to reality to see a worried Amy cradling him.

"Doctor!" She cried. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, Amy. I can't remember much of what happened. But I will… But it really hurts me… AAARGH!" Another pain soared through him, and his head collapsed into Amy's lap.


	23. Chapter 23 Rebels

**Chapter Twenty Three- Rebels**

"_You idiots! The Silence will kill you all!" Eleven kept his eyes fixed on the Silent._

"_ARGH!" Jack shouted as he woke. Ten turned around to look at him, forgetting the Silent._

"_Hello, Jack!" Ten beamed._

"_Doctor? Doctors?" Jack's mouth was wide open as he saw all eleven incarnations of the Doctor._

"_Jack Harkness." Five beamed. "I've heard of you! We're not really the Doctor, unfortunately. We're Gangers. Sorry about that."_

"_I can't tell you what I'm thinking right now."_

"_Please don't." Ten laughed._

"_Keep your eyes on the Silents!" Eleven commanded._

"_Silents? What are Silents?"_

"_Look behind you, around you! There'll be one!"_

"GAH!" The Doctor awoke again from his slumber, holding onto Amy's waist as he woke.

"Doctor, I can't bare this!" Amy sobbed.

"I know. Trust me, everything's going to be fine." He kissed her gently on the cheek, and hugged her as another electrical surge burst through his mind.

_Then, a Mechanoid advanced on Eleven. Eleven spun around as it fired, narrowly missing his head. Eleven immediately forgot the Silent, and ducked as it fired again._

"_I haven't ordered you to kill him!" Omega exclaimed._

"_You really, really, really should think before you kill me, because… OMEGA!" Eleven screamed as it fired out wires, the wires then spreading around his arms and holding him still. Eleven winced as he knew the ending shot was coming, when Omega fired at the Mechanoid, causing it to explode. "Thank you…" Eleven croaked._

"_What is the meaning of THIS?" Omega shouted at the other Mechanoids._

"_I… I don't think the Mechanoids care about you anymore Omega…" Eleven spluttered._

"_WHAT?" Omega roared. Then, the Mechanoids proceeded to fire wires around Omega, dragging him towards them. Wires curled around his hand, holding it down and stopping it from firing. "DOCTOR! HELP ME!" Omega exclaimed. The Doctor stared, wondering if he should help. Omega saved his life. But Omega was going to kill him later on. "HELP ME!" He repeated. But the Doctor didn't have time to. Several short sharp bursts of their guns caused Omega's arm and knee to burst off of him, and Omega screamed. "DOCTOR!" Omega screamed, and Eleven flourished his sonic, causing the Mechanoids' wires to burst off of Omega. Eleven took Omega's gloved hand and stood in front of him as Daleks, Cybermen and Weeping Angels neared them._

"_What are you fellows doing? Hmmm?" One asked._

"_Yes, I want to know!" Six exclaimed._

"_THIS WAS A TRAP FOR BOTH THE DOCTOR AND OMEGA…"_

"_You double crossed Omega?" Six exclaimed._

"_Fantastic!" Nine grinned._

_A Weeping Angel grabbed Omega's hands, not transporting him but keeping him fixated to it._

"_GET OFF ME!" Omega yelled._

_The Weeping Angel tightened it's grip as the lights flickered, and as the lights flickered again it grabbed Omega's head with it's other hand. If the lights went out just one more time, he would be dead._

"_Doctor, please!" Omega cried._

"_I can't help you, Omega. I'm sorry." Eleven whispered. Then, a Sontaran and a Judoon stomped towards Eleven. "No, think about what you're doing!" Eleven exclaimed._

"_Sno Co Bo Sko!" The Judoon shouted as it threw it's fist at the Doctor's face. He dodged the attack, and he and the other Doctors began to weave and dodge their way towards the exit._

_Ten, Eleven, Jack One, Three, Four, Six, Seven, Two, Eight and Nine reached the exit in that order. Five was running towards the door when he heard Omega's head twist, and his neck (which actually had no head on) snap. Omega's body fell loosely to the floor, blood poaring out of his neck. Five stared._

"_I'm sorry." He whispered as he ran towards the exit. _


	24. Chapter 24 The Universe Is Cracked

**Chapter Twenty Four- The Universe is Cracked**

"ARGH!" The Doctor shouted as he woke, his head on Amy's shoulder. He could feel her long fingers moving softly through his hair, probably to comfort herself rather than him.

"Doctor? Are you done yet? Please tell me you're done!" Amy sobbed.

"Not yet, Amelia." The Doctor lifted his head and wrapped his arms around her. "I promise, it'll end soon." And then, another surge.

_The Doctors and Jack all ran into the TARDIS, Eleven closing the door behind him as he was the last one in. Amy and River were arguing over something._

"_River? Amy?" Eleven asked, the other Doctors all taking positions at the console. River was flabbergasted as she watched the other Doctors, so Amy ran up to Eleven._

"_Doctor, she keeps saying… that one day you're gonna dump me back at Leadworth."_

"_Amy, I won't do that. Not now, not EVER."_

"_Promise."_

"_I promise." He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, and ran up to join River and the other Doctors. "Right, then! So, what do we do now? What's our plan?"_

"_We need somewhere to think up a pppppplan." Seven replied._

"_What about your companion's house?" Six asked._

"_Um…" Eleven began._

"_It's settled." One grinned. Reluctantly, Eleven threw down several levers on the TARDIS console and the TARDIS zoomed towards Amy's house, when he remembered when the cracks were created. And when he was piloting the TARDIS to. Eleven quickly threw down several levers, and the TARDIS stopped._

"_Why have you stopped?" One asked._

"_Because this is when the cracks in time are meant to be created. They almost… killed Jack."_

"_These cracks, how do we stop them?"_

"_We don't go to that location. 26th June, 2010. Everything will end."_

"_What?" Amy asked._

"_Crap." Eleven said aloud. He didn't want Amy to know. "Nothing, Amy!"_

"_No, you said…"_

_And Eleven wrapped his arms around her, causing her to forget everything up until when they walked in. Her head collapsed into his arms, and he put her down gently onto the sofa chair._

"ARGH!" The Doctor screamed as he woke again.

"Doctor!" Amy sobbed, kissing his cheek. "Please, you have to stop this now!"

"Can't. I'm so close to finding out…"

"What? What do you need to find out? You beat the Alliance! You stopped them!"

"I need to know how!" The Doctor protested. Then, his head slumped down onto her shoulder again.

_Then, the TARDIS shook violently. All of the Doctors and Jack grabbed onto the console as it sped through space, and Jack read the monitor for the date._

"_Doctor, we're going to 26th June, 2010!" Jack yelled._

"_NO!" Eleven screamed._

_**At the exact same time, a million miles away, back in the Underhenge, surrounded by aliens, Omega stood up and positioned his helmet onto his neck. All the aliens stared at him, all afraid of this revelation.**_

_**He had died, and now he never could.**_

_**Omega threw his arms around, laughing manically, and the aliens screamed as they all turned into dust.**_

"_**I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" Omega laughed.**_


	25. Chapter 25 Frankenstein's Monster

**The key for the writing:**

This kind- Present

_This kind-_ Past according to the Doctor

_**This kind- **_Past according to Omega

**Chapter Twenty Five- Frankenstein's Monster**

_**Many years ago, Omega had been enslaved by a terrible man called Ograh Musadalifah and his soldiers after they killed his parents at a bar on Zaggit the soldiers always went into.**_

_**Omega strolled into the very same bar, still in his Iron Manesque costume. As he walked in, he saw them, old and wrinkly but still undeniably them. Omega walked up to the bar, brought a drink and sat down next to them. They stared at him, then burst out laughing.**_

"_**Nice outfit!" One of them giggled.**_

"_**Yes, it is." Omega said coldly. "Nice to meet you. What are your jobs, just as a point of interest?"**_

"_**Now a tailor." One replied.**_

"_**I'm now a farmer." The other replied.**_

"_**And where are you from?"**_

"_**Quidalifah." Both said, rather confused at his questions.**_

"_**Quidalifah? You mean here? I lived here. Until my parents were killed by tailors and farmers" He clicked his glass against there's as he said the jobs. They all lifted up their glasses, exchanging looks. As Omega put his down, a metal knife came out of the end of his glove and he struck it down into the man's arm closest to him. He screamed, and the barman came out with a shotgun. **_

"_**Try firing." Omega sneered as he lifted up his other hand. Nothing came out. The gun was stuck. Slowly, as Omega moved his hand, the gun swerved around so it was pointing at the man with as-of-yet no injuries, and Omega set off the gun, causing a bullet to hit the man. He then let his knife be released from the man's arm and drew another from his belt, throwing it with precision at the man's neck. The man collapsed, and Omega dug the wrist knife back into the man's arm.**_

"_**We were under orders!" The man cried, but Omega wouldn't hear it. He dug it in further, and the man screamed. Omega released him eventually, and stood up, walking to the other side of the room. "What are you?" The man croaked.**_

"_**Let's just say I'm Frankenstein's monster." Omega said as he turned to face him. "And I'm going to kill my creator aswell as my once best friend." Omega lifted up his hand, causing several short sharp bursts to splutter out, the man collapsing onto the table.**_


	26. Chapter 26 The Evil

**The key for the writing:**

This kind- Present

_This kind-_ Past according to the Doctor

_**This kind- **_Past according to Omega

**Chapter Twenty Six- The Evil**

_**With a loud thud, the door to Ograh Musadalifah's room swung open. Ograh sat up in bed, staring at the armour cladded figure walking into his room.**_

"_**Who are you?" Ograh croaked.**_

"_**You don't remember me?" Omega laughed. "You turned me into the monster I am today." He burst out laughing, Ograh staring at him.**_

"_**O-Omega?" Ograh spluttered.**_

"_**Hello. I've been dead for centuries, even before I actually died. Because you killed my parents in cold blood while I watched. My heart was renched out of my chest. And now, I've come to kill you for what you did." Omega pointed his hands at Ograh, and several beams of light flashed out of his hands, all of them engulfing Ograh. Ograh screamed as his heart beat at an incredible rate, and began to go faster, and faster, and faster, until it burst. Ograh slumped to the floor, all that was left of him were his charred remains.**_

_The Doctor woke in the middle of a museum._

"_Wha?" The Doctor whispered as he sat up, scanning the room. Amy, River, Jack and the Doctors were all here. "We didn't die, then? Love it when I survive!" He grinned. Then, he frowned. "How am I here?" Then, he froze as he looked up at the ceiling. Thousands of cracks lined the walls. "Time is disentigrating." He whispered._

"_Doctor?" Amy gasped as she woke. The Doctor immediately ran over._

"_My Amelia. What have I done?" He buried his head into her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her as if she was the last thing in the universe. And soon, she may well be._

"_It's not your fault." She whispered._

"_Yes it is."_

"_No." She pushed his head up so his eyes and lips were level with hers, and she pressed hers to his, wrapping her arms around his neck._

_And everything blanked out of eachother's minds._

_Until they heard the sound of a teleport._

"_THIS IS THE FINAL BATTLE!" Omega screamed, and the Doctor immediately broke the kiss and stood up._

"_You survived?" He croaked._

"_OF COURSE!" He laughed. "I'M DEAD! AND NOW, WATCH AS YOU ALL DIE!" Omega aimed at the Fourth Doctor, before firing and killing him. His arms worked like swords, him weaving them around him and Doctors disintegrating. And then, he began to aim it at Amy. _

_Amy screamed "DOCTOR!" as Omega neared his target…_


	27. Chapter 27 The Big Bang 2

**The key for the writing:**

This kind- Present

_This kind-_ Past according to the Doctor

_**This kind- **_Past according to Omega

**Chapter Twenty Seven- The Big Bang 2**

_Then, a red shot hit Omega's chest, throwing him off balance. Several more to his helmet caused it to blow off his neck, and he collapsed in pain once again. The Doctor and a scared Amy turned to see River Song, wide awake. She flipped around the gun and put it lightly into her gun holster._

"_River!" The Doctor beamed. He ran to her and hugged her tightly, as a 'thank you' for saving Amy. But Amy then resumed her jealousy towards River, and bunched up her hands into fists._

"_Get off him…" She said threateningly._

"_She just saved your life!" The Doctor said, letting go of River. "Let 'er off." Amy cursed under her breath, and the Doctor embraced her. "Never nearly get killed again." Then, he let go and ran into the next room, happy when he saw the Pandorica. "Here we go! The Pandorica! I can reprogram this from a prison… into a sanctuary."_

"_How?" Amy asked._

"_The light from the Pandorica keeps anything alive. If I can propel it into the atmosphere, I can save us all!"_

"_How?" She repeated._

"_I'll do a thing."_

"_What thing?"_

"_I dunno. Stop asking questions. Respect the thing." The Doctor smiled, twirling around._

"_You used that joke back on the Byzantium." She giggled._

"_Did I? Oh…" He buried his hands into his pockets, getting out his sonic and scanning the dark grey Pandorica with it. "Amy, River, when I say so, get out of here. I need to use Omega's explosives to propel this. The Big Bang started the universe, the Big Bang 2 will bring it back! It won't kill me, but it'll hurt. I'll get temporary amnesia. But I can kick start my brain with a quick buzz from my sonic, so no harm done."_

"_We're not leaving you here with an explosion!" Amy protested._

"_Yes you are."_

"_NO!"_

"_I'll survive. I always do."_

"_Prove that to me. Prove to me your coming back."_

"_Maybe you can get married in the morning." He grinned._

"_Are… are you serious?" She whispered._

"_Of course. How would you like to be Mrs. Doctor?" They both chuckled, and Amy nodded._

"_Fantastic!" He grinned. "I'll be back. Now, when I say so, go out. Got it?" Amy nodded. "Great! Now, all I need is Omega's explosives…"_

_And then, a red sniper light fell upon the Doctor's forehead. It was from Omega's wrist gun._

"_Omega, give it up!" The Doctor sighed, although secretly he was extremely scared. He knew what Omega was capable of._

"_You betrayed me. You left me to die."_

"_I had no choice!"_

"_THERE'S ALWAYS A CHOICE!" He boomed._

_The Doctor turned around to look at Omega, who was holding his hand straight towards his forehead. The Doctor braced himself, knowing Omega would take the final shot…_

_Then, several shots from a pistol hit straight through Omega's chest, and he collapsed in pain. Out from behind him emerged Jack._

"_Jack!" The Doctor beamed, before crouching down and taking some of the explosives Omega was carrying. He began to attach them to the Pandorica, Jack, Amy and River watching._

"_Wait, you're other selves died!" Amy realised._

"_Gangers. Clones." The Doctor explained. "Right, leave now, run as far away as you can. NOW!" River, Jack and Amy ran out, and the Doctor yelped as he soniced his mind so he would remember the events. The Doctor braced himself, and then flourished his sonic._

_In an amazing orange light show, the Pandorica was propelled into space and the Doctor and Omega were propelled across the room._

_And the Doctor saved the universe, yet again._

"Aaargh!" The Doctor screamed as he woke again.

"Are you done?" Amy asked, tears trickling down her face.

"Yes. Yes, I'm done." He wrapped his arms around her, breathing in her strawberry scent. "Let's get married!" He beamed.

The wedding reception was in a giant church from the future, gleaming silver with bits of technology laden around it. Many of the Doctor and Amy's friends, including Winston Churchill, Liz X, Sarah Jane Smith, Jo Grant, Jamie McCrimmon, Zoe Heriot, Martha Jones, Mickey Smith, Gwen Cooper, Rex Matheson and many others all waited on chairs inside the reception room, waiting for the wonderful moment to happen. The Doctor and Jack were at the front of the room, the Doctor dressed in a black tuxedo and Jack still dressed in his normal attire.

A moment later, Amy walked in, and the Doctor gasped at her beauty. The dress Jack had picked out for her was beautiful. Like on their first date almost seven months ago, her hair was in curls, and she looked more beautiful than ever.

"Well…" The Doctor whispered. Amy grinned at him as she walked towards him, absent of someone to walk her up the aisle. I mean, she couldn't exactly ask someone from Earth, could she? What would she say? 'I'm getting married to a Time Lord face changing alien, please come!' Then the Doctor realised… who was the vicar? Then, he discovered his answer. Jack walked up to the pew, and grinned down at them. "What are you doing?" The Doctor hissed.

"Being the vicar!" Jack replied. 'Wow, state the obvious' the Doctor thought. "We are gathered here today to honor the marriage of the Doctor (just the Doctor) and Amelia Jessica Pond. Doctor, do you swear to yadayadayada?"

"Kinda ruined the moment, but yeah, I do." The Doctor grinned at Amy.

"And Amy, do you swear to do stuff?" Jack asked.

"Yeah!" Amy giggled.

"Now, does anyone protest against this marriage?" To their delight, no-one spoke out. "Now, by the strange powers invested in me, I now pronounce you, MR AND MRS DOCTOR!" He and all the guests cheered, and the Doctor rolled his eyes before bringing his lips to Amy's, both of them closing their eyes. They must have been there a while, because afterwards, Jack cleared his throat. "Come on, now for the reception!" He hissed.

At the reception, Amy really wasn't impressed by the Doctor's dancing. She thought it looked like some drunk giraffe, and she giggled all the way through it. Afterwards, though, when the music became more romantic, he grew ten times better. He rested his head on the shoulder, wrapping his arms around the length of her back, swaying slowly to the music. Amy almost fell asleep when randomly, Song 2 by Blur started playing. The Doctor lifted his head up, to see Jack, sans coat, rolling up his sleeves. It was obvious what he wanted to do.

"Keeping to old tradition eh?" The Doctor laughed as he threw off his tuxedo coat and rolled up his sleeves. Then, as he threw his fist at Jack's face…

_Woo hoo!_

As they punched eachother in time to the music, they didn't see the deformed figure of Omega watching them through the window…


	28. Chapter 28 Protectors of the Earth

**Chapter Twenty Eight- Protectors of the Earth**

Jack threw off his coat as he entered the Torchwood hub he hadn't been in for months. He beamed at the giant silver cylinder in the center of the room. The Doctor and Amy were going on their honeymoon, so Jack was back at Torchwood for a while.

"When are you coming back for good, Jack?" Gwen folded her arms.

"Soon, Gwen." Jack grinned, looking back at her.

"How soon? You left us again! You gave us a warning this time, but you still left us again!"

Jack breathed in heavily. "I think I made a mistake if I'm honest, ever coming back here after I met him again. Soon after, I saw Owen, Tosh, Stephen and Ianto all die."

"So you regret Torchwood?"

"Yes." He admitted.

"Well, that's nice to know." Gwen spat, walking over to her computer desk and typing in a jumble of things.

"How's Rhys?" Jack asked.

"FINE!" Gwen shouted.

"How are… you?" Jack croaked.

"I MISSED YOU, JACK! FOR SIX BLOODY MONTHS!"

"I left you before for two years."

"And then you came back. And after a few months, you left again."

"I'm sorry." Jack whispered.

"Don't even…" Gwen blindly typed in a bundle of words.

Then, the Torchwood hub's lights changed to red.

And several Weevils ran out of their cages.

"Weevils?" Rex asked, grabbing his pistol. "How?"

"Probably a fault with the locks." Jack replied, getting out his pistol. "Try to round them up. If all fails… Shoot on sight." Jack, with his other hand, grabbed a can of Weevil spray and sprayed one of the Weevils in the eye. Then he remembered.

_The weevils became immune._

Enraged, the Weevil jumped at him and bit at his neck, Jack gasping for breath as it dug in. Jack sighed. He was going to die again.

Then, a shot zoomed through the Weevil's leg. The Weevil fell to the side, and another zoomed through it's head.

"That's how much I care for you." Gwen spat. "I'll protect you." Gwen and Rex then, in a quick manoeuvre, shot all the remaining Weevils with their pistols. Rex jumped down to help Jack, but Gwen could only watch. Jack didn't care about Torchwood.

And she couldn't feel more hurt.


	29. Chapter 29 Summaries

**Right, a note. I'm getting a bit worried about the very little reviews I'm getting, and I have said to my friends sutekh and beep that I might stop doing this, as it's not getting much attention.**

**Here is a round up of the chapters so far:**

**Chapter One**

**The Doctor and Amy discuss the kiss from Flesh and Stone, and towards the end, the Doctor gives Amy a kiss, saying he would love to do it every day, but Rory's getting in the way. The Doctor runs off to the library.**

**Chapter Two**

**Amy catches the Doctor in the library, and discuss further the kiss. The Doctor admits he doesn't regret it, and they fall asleep to the chirruping of birds.**

**Chapter Three**

**Two worlds- one with Rory, one without. A game has begun with the Doctor's parallel alter ego the Valeyard (now the Dream Lord), and he warns them a deadly danger will be in each world. The Doctor discovers what the danger is in the first world with Rory in- the Cybermen.**

**Chapter Four**

**The Doctor and Amy plan their battle against the Cybermen, and the Dream Lord gets the Doctor to admit that he's seen Amy's slightly embarrassing dreams. In the TARDIS world, the Dream Lord reveals that the TARDIS is drifting towards a cold star.**

**Chapter Five**

**The Doctor dies in the Leadworth world under the hands of a Cyberman, and so upset that he's gone, Amy allows the Cyberman to kill her. In the other world, the Doctor destroys the TARDIS, guessing that it was a dream. They wake up in the real world, and Amy and the Doctor finally reveal their feelings.**

**Chapter Six**

**The Doctor and Amy go on their first date, where they meet with Captain Jack. After a small argument between the Doctor and Jack, Jack convinces them to allow him to travel with them on the TARDIS.**

**Chapter Seven**

**The Doctor and Amy travel to Adelion. Romantic fluff ensues, while an annoyed Jack keeps interrupting them.**

**Chapter Eight**

**The Doctor explains the Time War to Amy. He tells Amy he needs forgiving, and Amy obliges.**

**Chapter Nine**

**The Doctor has nightmares about Amy's death, and decides that to save her, he needs to take her back to Leadworth.**

**Chapter Ten**

**Six months later, Jack is sick of the Doctor moping. He convinces him to go back to Amy, but Amy isn't happy. Knocking out of the Doctor ensues. Then, she forgives him as he wakes up.**

**Chapter Eleven**

**At a resteraunt, Amy is almost raped. The Doctor murders the rapist, terrifying Amy and their relationship takes a turn for the worst.**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Amy forgives the Doctor after he does a wonderful romantic gesture, before giving her a final present- Rory.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Rory tries to convince Amy to leave with him. When it doesn't work, Rory tries to force Amy out of the TARDIS. Of course, the Doctor saves her.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**The Doctor, Amy and Jack arrive in crystal caverns, when Amy is kidnapped by a Silurian. The Doctor and Jack go after her, and after a short chase scene, Amy gets wounded and the Doctor has to leave her behind at the mercy of Silurians.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**A Silurian called Yishnal saves Amy from a terrible fate. The Doctor and Jack are lead towards Amy and Yishnal by Silurians, and on the way they find the crack in time. The Doctor pulls out a piece of shrapnel (we still have yet to tell you what it is, no it's not the TARDIS. Hint, hint)**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**The Doctor and Jack reunite with Amy after Jack agrees to keep the events hidden. The Doctor gets to work on beaming up the Silurians to the surface, but the time field disrupts the machine. To close the time field, Jack walks in, sacrificing himself.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Yishnal is shot by a Silurian, as is the machine. Yishnal begs to freeze her unchanging race, the Doctor obliges. He and Amy follow Jack's trail, discovering he was transported to the Roman era. The Doctor and Amy meet up with River (of whom Amy is extremely jealous) and she shows them a painting of the TARDIS exploding…**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**The Doctor and Amy travel to the Pandorica, Amy inadvertadly finds an engagement ring in his pocket and the pair fight a Cyberman which results in the Doctor being electrocuted.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Jack saves Amy from the Cyberman, the Doctor wakes from his electrocution, the Doctor proposes to Amy and an army of aliens trap the Doctor and Jack while the Pandorica opens- revealing Omega.**

**Chapter Twenty**

**A tale of how the Doctor and Omega became enemies.**

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Omega and the Doctor argue, when Jack points out the Silence. After a short battle with the Alliance, ten familiar faces appear- the Doctors.**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**The Doctor wakes up, remembering nothing after the Doctors. Electricity bursts through his brain, and he slowly begins to remember the events- the Doctors are Gangers, and the Alliance pledge to serve the Silence.**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**The Alliance reveal to have double crossed Omega, and the Doctors and Jack abandon him. Omega dies shortly after.**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**The TARDIS explodes on the 26th June 2010, and Omega wakes, as he was already dead for centuries. He kills the Alliance. (sutekh has described this chapter as scary)**

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**Omega begins a quest to kill the person who captured him and killed his parents, and starts by killing the soldiers who helped in the capture. (based on XM: First Class)**

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Omega kills the man who captured him, and Omega reaches the recovering Doctors, Jack, River and Amy in a museum they arrived in after the explosion. He kills the Ganger Doctors, and gets ready to kill Amy…**

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**The Doctor saves the universe, the Doctor and Amy get married. Omega watches them however, still alive but badly injured…**

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**Jack returns to Torchwood while the Doctor and Amy go on their honeymoon, and tensions are built between Jack and Gwen. (Rex is barely in this chapter, non-Rex fans)**


	30. Chapter 30 Crashdown and Craig

**Chapter Twenty Nine- Crashdown and Craig**

"Keep trying! The ship's gonna crash!" The Captain yelled to her crew. But it was no good. Something was dragging them down…

Suddenly, the door swung open, revealing a woman in a police outfit and a man in a ragged suit, with floppy hair. For some reason, the crew immediately trusted the man.

"Who are you?" The Captain asked.

"Never mind. The ship's gonna crash, yeah? Let me get to work." The Doctor grinned.

"Why are you dressed like…" Then, realisation dawned on the Captain. "Are you the couple from the honeymoon suite?"

"Yeah, that's us. Now…" The Doctor rushed to the control desks past the already trusting Captain. His hands plucked out several wires from the control desk, and with a hum of his sonic the wires exploded and the ship zoomed upwards. "GERONIMO!" The Doctor cheered as the ship rocketed away from the planet and back up into the sky.

"How did you do that?" A dumbfounded Captain asked.

"Spoilers." The Doctor winked, placing his sonic into his trouser pocket. He skipped up the stairs towards his wife, giving her a quick peck before waving to the captain as the pair returned to… well… you know.

Craig Owens watched as his friend Sophie left his house. He thought about her everyday, because he loved her. It was obvious, but she seemed to be oblivious. He just couldn't bring himself to say it properly. He kept playing back conversations in his head of how he could break it to her, but he kept deciding to retrace his steps and go back to square one.

Then, Craig heard the doorbell sound. Craig turned to the table next to him, and saw a pair of keys, a pink fluffy ball attached to them.

"Everytime." Craig murmured, grinning, as he walked towards the door. "I'll just say it." He repeated the words 'I love you' as he neared the door, and swung it open saying it louder. Then, he froze. A man was there, dressed in a tweed jacket, a bow-tie, black trousers, brown boots and a light blue shirt.

"Well." He grinned. "That's good, because I'm your new lodger!"


	31. Chapter 31 The Lodger

**Chapter Thirty- The Lodger**

"What?" Craig spluttered. "You can't be, I haven't put the notice up yet for the flat!"

"Wibbley, wobbley stuff."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Stuff. Now, I have some cash…" The Doctor took out (somehow) a big brown paper bag from his coat pocket, and Craig looked inside, before gasping. About a billion pounds was there, all in notes. "That looks like a lot." The Doctor grinned at him. "Is it a lot? Can I come in now?"

"Yes!" Craig grinned, swinging open the doors. The Doctor patted his beer belly affectionately, before walking in. Then, soon after, he spun around and pecked Craig on the cheek. "Um… Okay…"

"That's a greeting here, isn't it? Amy told me it was."

"Sure it is, mate." Craig smiled, resisting the urge to laugh.

"Now, I just need this place to stay for a while, but keep all the cash, I don't need it. Just don't spend it all on sweets. Do you like sweets? I love sweets. Made my own brand in the 2800s, hell of a job. Called them "The Doctor's cure". Leela liked that."

"Sorry, the 2800s?"

"I mean the… What year is this?"

"2010!" Craig said, astonished at the man's behaviour.

"I mean in the 1990s."

"Okay… Your room, then."

"My room? Oh yeah, my room!" The Doctor grinned, rushing over to him eagerly. Then, the Doctor heard the sound of thumping on the floor upstairs. "Who's upstairs?" The Doctor asked.

"Just some bloke. A really quiet bloke…" Thump. "Usually."

"Not now."

Craig swung open the door to his room, before adding "Oh, me and my old flatmate, we had the agreement that if you ever needed sometime to… ourselves, just shout and the other of us will go."

"Okay, I'll shout. Like…. I WAS NOT EXPECTING THIS!" Craig jumped as he shouted.

"Not quite like that. Do you even understand what I mean?"

"Oh. Yeah." He paused. "No."

"Seriously?"

"I don't know."

"Think about the opposite sex."

"Ah! No, thanks, there won't be anything going on in that department, Amy'd kill me."

"Amy?"

"My… sister!"

"What? Why would she care… You know, never mind."

"Are you hungry? I'm very hungry." The Doctor threw his jacket onto his bed, and ran to the kitchen.

"We don't have anything in!" Craig called, following him.

"I'll soon fix that!" The Doctor yelled back as he walked into the kitchen and spun around with enthusiasm. He ran his finger along the ingredients on the kitchen table, and chose some at random. "An Omelette! Just what you need. Now, you said you loved me. Bit strange."

"Oh… Yeah, I thought you were Sophie."

"Sophie, that's nice, isn't it? Hopefully next time it'll be her. Or Amy. If it was Amy actually, I'd punch you… Just kidding. Now, Sophie. Girlfriend?"

"No, just friend." Craig grinned to himself.

"Well, you must be something special then to just say you loved someone for no reason."

"No…" But before Craig could press the matters further, the Doctor was flipping the saucepan, and grinning at him.

"Now, then! Omlette is coming up!"

The Doctor skewered the omelette with his fork as he intently watched Craig try his food. To his joy, Craig grinned and stared at him.

"Where did you learn to cook? This is… wow."

"Paris in the 1800s… sorry, 1900s."

"Has anyone ever told you you're a bit weird?"

"They never really stop."

"So, Amy. Nice then, is she? Your girlfriend?"

"What? No, she's my sister."

"From the way you talk about her, she seems like your girlfriend."

The Doctor sighed, and smiled across the table at him. "Yes." He admitted. "Except it's wife now."

"Wife?"

"Yes."

"Why isn't she here?"

"Long story."

"Then tell it."

"Best not."

"Why?"

"The man upstairs, when do you speak to him?"

"Never."

"Bit odd. Does he leave the house?"

"No."

"Interesting…" The Doctor bit into his omelette, weighing up the events. Neither of them noticed the crackle of electricity on the roof…


	32. Chapter 32 The Lodger's Secret

**Chapter Thirty One- The Lodger's Secret**

It had been a week since the Doctor had arrived, and Craig was getting irritated. The Doctor was better at everything, and it was making him jealous. He was better at football, he impressed Sophie far too much…

So Craig went into his room.

And he was horrified.

There were several planks of wood attached to a fan of some kind, attatched to a trolley and whizzing around and around.

At that minute, the Doctor walked in, and noticed that Craig had noticed.

"Ah." The Doctor said, making Craig jump.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Craig demanded.

"Um… Something."

"SOMETHING? YOU'VE TURNED MY SPARE ROOM INTO A SCIENCE LAB!"

"Look, Craig I needed to do it. For Amy's sake."

"And YOU need to go! For Sophie's sake."

"What?"

"Take your money." Craig handed him the paper bag, against his better judgement.

"Why?"

"Because you're getting in the way!"

"Look… Oh, fine. I have to show you something." The Doctor banged his head against Craig's, and both of them felt electrical surges zap through them, finding out eachother's pasts.

And Craig knew why he was here.

"_No, Pond! Definitely not Misicojoria!" The Doctor called from outside the TARDIS. As he scanned the area, the doors of the TARDIS shut behind him, locking him out. "AMY!" The Doctor shouted. "Amy._

"_Doctor!" Amy called down the ear piece._

"_Amy! Trust me, everything's gonna be fine. I'll work it out! Trust me. Something's blocking the TARDIS. I need to find out what it is. When I'm done, the TARDIS will be safe to land, I promise. Some honeymoon, eh?" The Doctor said to lighten the mood, and he heard Amy chuckle down the other end of the earpiece._

"_Love you."_

"_Love you too!"_

"_Amy, worked it out! There's a spaceship upstairs! Only explanation! I'll get to work. I've built a machine to help you lock in on here when I'm done."_

Craig yelped as the Doctor drew his head away and they felt the impact at last. "NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN!" The Doctor yelped.

"You're… the Doctor? A TARDIS! Amy Pond! Jack Harkness! A spaceship upstairs?"

"Good, you understand now. We need to go up as soon as a victim's been taken." And then, the lights flickered. The sign of the spaceship at work. The Doctor ran to the corridor, to see a pair of keys and a pink fluffy ball. "No." The Doctor ran up the stairs, screaming "NO!" The Doctor swung open the door, and gasped at what he saw.

It was a TARDIS.

And inside it, with the man, were two Silents.

"We meet again." The Doctor smiled darkly, remembering his previous encounter. "It gets annoying when I can't remember you. Must be a nightmare, Silents dating. How do you cope?"

"The correct pilot has been found." The man barked by them.

"What?" The Doctor called, facing the Silent. He heard the sound of Sophie being released by a machine, and her falling into Craig's arms.

"Craig!" Sophie sobbed.

"Sophie!" Craig sobbed back.

"Both of you!" The Doctor called as his right hand was being pulled by an invisible force towards a control panel. "This will have terrible consequences! The Silence are going to destroy the universe! I need you both to think of your best thoughts!"

"What?" Craig asked.

"That's what the Silence feed on. Thoughts. Think thoughts. Think of eachother. Admit it to her, Craig. That should be enough. AMY!" He called down the earpiece.

"Doctor?" Amy's voice rang back.

"Get ready to pull the levers as soon as the TARDIS flashes blue! Got it?"

"Yeah!" Amy called.

"ADMIT IT CRAIG!" The Doctor called.

"Admit what?" Sophie asked.

"I…I…" Craig stuttered.

"COME ON!" The Doctor yelped. "NOW!"

"Love you." Craig finished.

Sophie's jaw dropped. "I love you too, Craig, you idiot!" Sophie pulled him into a passionate kiss, and the machine exploded into orange flames. The free Doctor dragged Craig and Sophie towards the doors, shut them behind him and the three of them ran out of the doors.

"Why are we running?" Sophie asked.

"To conserve energy, the ship will have to launch! The whole of the top floor is fake, Sophie." The Doctor explained, and a beat after, the upper level shimmered and vanished. The Doctor and Craig cheered, and Craig wrapped his arms around Sophie. "We did it!" The Doctor beamed.

"Woo hoo!" Craig called, before kissing Sophie on the lips for the second time. Then, the Doctor grinned as the police box appeared outside the house, Craig and Sophie oblivious to it. The Doctor ran towards it, jacket fluttering in the wind. Amy threw open the doors as the Doctor reached them and smothered her lips.

"What was that for?" Amy asked as he broke.

"For not seeing you for a week!" The Doctor laughed, and then looked back to see Craig and Sophie walking towards them. "Hey, lovebirds!" The Doctor grinned.

"Are you going? Just like that?" Craig asked.

"Just like that." The Doctor beamed.

"Keep the key."

"Wha… Aw, thanks. I'll pop back one day."

"No you won't, I've been in your head remember? I still want you to have it."

"Thank you, Craig." The Doctor grinned, as arm in arm, the Doctor and Amy stepped back into the TARDIS.


	33. Chapter 33 How Long Will I Last

**Chapter Thirty Two- How Long Will I Last**

After Amy had written a note telling the past Doctor about Craig's flat, the Doctor decided to take Amy to Paladici on a romantic holiday. They had ended up being nearly killed by a horde of Sontarans.

The same with Kristo, only with Mechanoids.

And with Aikop, only with Daleks.

"How long?" Amy asked the Doctor as he spun around the console.

"How long what?"

"How long am I going to last before something kills me?"

"Amy, that will never happen!" The Doctor exclaimed, staring at her.

"It will, one day. And I don't want to hurt you like Rose did."

"It… won't happen."

"How do you know?"

"Amy, I'm going to make a proposition. Promise me you'll hear me out."

"What?"

"I can't bare for another companion to go."

"What is it?"

"I need to…"

"What?"

The Doctor breathed.

"I want to stop your body clock. Like Liz."


	34. Chapter 34 Body Clock

**Chapter Thirty Three- Body Clock**

"You mean I'd be immortal?" Amy froze. This was a big leap, one which would mean no backing out. Ever.

"Yes. Like… like Jack."

"Wow." She breathed.

"Is that a yes?"

"No." She rolled her eyes playfully, then chuckled and shouted "Yes!"

The Doctor grabbed a small syringe from his coat pocket and pointed it to her arm.

"No turning back?"

"No turning back."

And the Doctor injected her.

"What are you?" A man cried.

"Your worst nightmare!" The creature snickered.

And then the man died.

And the TARDIS landed.


	35. Chapter 35 Dead Body

**Chapter Thirty Four- Dead Body**

The Doctor caught Amy as she fell into his arms with the pain. She clutched onto him tightly, thinking of what this meant for both of them.

It was the biggest step either of them would take.

After a beat, Amy stood up. She brushed herself down, and grinned at her Raggedy Doctor. Now actually _her _Raggedy Doctor.

"So… Was that it?"

"Yes." He grinned. "Did it hurt?"

"A little." She lied. It was one of the most intense pains she had ever felt, so much she couldn't even let out a scream. But if she told him the truth, she'd stay cooped up on the TARDIS for a week.

"Come along Pond!" The Doctor grinned as he wrapped his right arm around her waist and they walked towards the door.

"Where are we?"

"Dunno. As always!" He chuckled.

The doors swung open as the Doctor kicked them, and he immediately regretted it.

Blood. And a dead body.

"Oh no." The Doctor sighed as he unlinked his arm from her waist and slowly crept towards the body. He touched it. Still warm. Recent death.

"What did this?" Amy asked, immediately feeling vulnerable, even after just being made immortal.

"I don't know, Amy."

And then, the Doctor froze as he looked to his right.

And a Zygon ran towards him.


	36. Chapter 36 Let's A Kill

**Chapter Thirty Four- Let's A Kill**

"Oh my god." He breathed as the Zygon grabbed him.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you now, Doctor." The Zygon breathed.

"Look over there." The Doctor gestured to Amy.

"Wha…" The Zygon turned, and the Doctor thumped the Zygon's face. The Zygon let go, and the Doctor stared in curiousity as it vanished from view.

"What was that?" Amy asked.

"A Zygon, Amy. I don't like this at all…"

Before he could say anything more, a child came crashing into his arms and wrapped his arms around him. The Doctor blinked, before giving him the same treatment. Amy couldn't help but admire the Doctor with a child… Maybe one day they'd have one.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor asked.

"How can it be here?" The child sobbed. "It's coming!"

And then, the Doctor heard bouncing. Bouncing like that heard in Super Mario Bros. games. And the Doctor burst out laughing when he saw what the child was afraid of, and Amy couldn't help but smirk herself.

"You're afraid of Mario?" The Doctor laughed.

"It tried to kill me!"

"It shouldn't be here at all, but Mario? MARIO? You could fear Daleks, but MARIO?"

And the Doctor's laughter ceased immediately as Mario ate a mushroom, and turned huge. Huger than in the games. He was massive.

"Let's a go." He roared.

"Run!" The Doctor exclaimed as he picked up the child and they ran, before the Doctor glanced back to see Mario pick up the TARDIS. "NO!" He shrieked, and immediately put down the child. "Put her down!" He yelled as he ran towards Mario. And then, Mario scooped up the Doctor, and gulped down the Doctor and the TARDIS.

"NO!" Amy yelled as she watched Mario swallow them, and slowly stomp towards them, as if taunting them.


	37. Chapter 37 Nightmares

**As I've said before guys and gals, I am desperate for some reviews, as it keeps me going and I like reading what you have to say.**

**Also, if anyone has any ideas please voice them and I'll be happy to use them! (of course I will credit you)**

**Chapter Thirty Six- Nightmares**

The Doctor, inside Mario's stomach, jumped into the TARDIS. Mario wasn't real. He couldn't be. He was just an empty shell on the inside. What was this? Why fake a Nintendo character?

The Doctor swung the doors shut behind him and ran over to the control panels.

"If Mario isn't real," The Doctor mused. "Then how did it pick me and the TARDIS up? Of course!" The Doctor punched the air. "I know what they are!" He grinned.

"Let's a kill!" Mario's voice echoed outside. Then, the Doctor remembered.

"Amy!" He quickly slammed down levers and pulled dials, but the TARDIS stayed in the same position. How was he meant to get out? The TARDIS could only move short distance, it could presumably fly out of Mario's mouth… But what if he closed it?

"I have to do this." The Doctor told himself. "For Amy's sake." The Doctor slammed down a lever and began pulling dials, and the ship slowly elevated through Mario's stomach. Mario's mouth slowly opened, and on the scanner the Doctor could see why. He was about to breathe out fire at Amy and the child. "NO!" The Doctor screamed as the fireball started to form. If they went through now the TARDIS would most likely burn.

"It's now or never." The Doctor said to himself. The TARDIS raced out of the mouth of Mario, and slumped to the floor sideways, narrowly missing Amy.

"Doctor!" Amy called with relief to see him again, and the TARDIS doors swung open to reveal a heavily breathing Doctor, smoke rising from the TARDIS.

"We need to…" The Doctor began. "Need to…" And the Doctor collapsed in a heap.

"Doctor!" Amy yelped, dropping the child quickly and burying her head in his body. "Don't die now raggedy man."

"Let's… a… Kill…" Mario was about to open fire when a Zygon ran towards it and fired rapidly. Mario vanished, and was replaced with a tall creature made up of huge yellow tendrils. Several reached out for the Zygon, but the Zygon fired again and the Mario creature died.

"Come with me if you want to live." The Zygon hissed.

"Help carry my friend!" Amy hissed back.

"No."

"WHAT?" Amy roared.

"He is the Doctor. He is vermin. Come over, and I will teleport you. You may bring your friend. But I will not help."

"Fine." Amy moaned as she dragged his heavy body over to the Zygon, a stunned child in tow. A bright light spat out of the teleport system, and they all vanished from the scene, leaving only the damaged TARDIS behind.

The Doctor, Amy, the child and the Zygon emerged in a room full of different alien species, all battered and most crying.

"What has happened here?" Amy asked.

"Our worst nightmares. They've become corporal." The Zygon replied sadly.

"How?"

"PHOBIANS!" The Doctor shouted as he woke, and everyone stared at him.

"Doctor!" Amy smiled in happiness.

"Phobians, creatures that latch onto the most negative parts of your minds and make them real! So the boy's was Mario's. We're about to be Phobian fodder."

"Phobians? As in phobia?"

"Exactly! Multi-phobia creatures!"

Then, the Doctor froze as new arrivals passed the window. They looked like upside down bins, but far more sinister.

Daleks.

"No!" The Doctor called as he ran towards the door.

"Doctor, no, it's just your nightmare!" Amy called to him. But he didn't listen. "DOCTOR!"

"DALEKS!" The Doctor shouted. "Guess who?"

"DOCTOR." The Daleks roared. They were all Drones, but dangerous all the same. "EXTERIMATE!"

"Don't touch him!" Amy called from directly behind the Doctor. Several Daleks fired at Amy, and she collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"No! Amelia! It didn't work! We didn't stop your clock! NO! I'm so sorry…" He whimpered.

"Don't be… I… I…"

"Amy?"

"Love…" And Amy died.

"NO!" The Doctor screamed as he buried his head into her chest. "NO! No!"

"EXTERMINATE!" A Dalek called, and the Doctor braced for impact… Then, several shots were fired and the Daleks vanished, the Doctor's head hitting the concrete as Amy vanished.

"Come." The Zygon grabbed his hand, and they both ran back to the building. The Doctor's eyes were welling up with tears, and he ended up sobbing into the sleeve of his jacket. Then, his eyes lit up as he saw Amy in the building. He raced towards her, scooped her up in his arms and sobbed into her.

"What's wrong, Doctor?" Amy asked.

"They showed me my worst nightmare…"

"What was it?"

"You… dying…"

"I physically CAN'T go anywhere now, you're stuck with me."

The Doctor suppressed more tears and let her go. "Never leave. In any shape or form."

"Never ever." Amy grinned.

"Miss, mister, Mario…" But before the child could finish, a giant white fist smashed through the side of the wall, and scooped up the Doctor, Amy and the child.

"It wants us… Why?" Amy found it hard to believe that whilst being scooped up by a giant Nintendo character, he could still ask questions like it was normal. Amy yelped as Mario transformed into it's natural Phobian form and wrapped it's tendrils around them.

"I thought Mario died!" The child squealed.

"It did, well, that one did. This is a different Phobian, still looking at your subconscious." The Doctor replied, then yelped as the creature ran at an incredible speed away from the building, back towards the TARDIS. It set them down near the now upright TARDIS, and spat out several tendrils, fixating them to the back of the TARDIS.

"Big mistake, mate. Never trap me next to my own TARDIS." The Doctor replied coldly.

"This is the back. The doors are at the front." The creature hissed.

"Did anyone ever tell you there's a back door?" The Doctor grinned, before kicking in the doors, Amy, the child and the Doctor falling backwards into the Doctor's room. "See you soon!" The Doctor called, before shutting the doors. "Right, Amy, person, my plan is that we need to get to the console room, and think of a plan there." Amy rolled her eyes, and the Doctor grinned. "Yeah, pretty two dimensional, but there you go." The Doctor winced as a fist hit the door, not denting it but the noise sounded like it had hit straight through the door. "Sorry, TARDIS. Don't worry, I'll paint that door again as soon as I can."

"This is bigger on the inside!" The child breathed.

"Yes! Some enthusiasm!" The Doctor high-fived the child.

"Doctor…" Amy began.

"Amelia? What's up?" The Doctor asked.

"You saw a TARDIS, didn't you? With Craig?"

"Yup."

"Another TARDIS. And before, you saw the Pandorica open. And billions of races come, I was there when we found out they were coming. But what I don't get is why you don't care? It was another TARDIS! And billions of aliens! And you care more about a Phobian?"

"I'll explain soon… Aargh!" The Doctor screamed as the door finally dented, hitting the Doctor's back and rendering him unconscious.

"We have to leave him miss!" The child called as Amy stared at his body.

"No. I'll carry him." Amy bent down and picked him up like he had picked her up many times before, except Amy was straining because of his abnormal Time Lord weight. Amy walked as fast as she could down the corridors towards the console room, breathing heavily under the strain. She kicked open the doors and scrambled down the stairs, dropping him carefully on the sofa chair.

"What do we do now, miss?" The child asked.

"We think of a plan." Amy replied. "We… We need to stop the Phobians. But how?"

"Guns?"

"No. Never guns. We… we need to make everyone less afraid, we need to make them latch onto something that they love the most?"

"Like what?"

"Well, for me and the Doctor eachother, for you your mother?"

"I don't have one anymore." The child whispered.

"I'm sorry. What do you love the most?"

"This place. I have no family, all I have left to latch onto is this place."

"The TARDIS then for you. We need to send a signal, and we all need to think of our loved ones. How can we send a signal?"

"Can the box do it?"

"The TARDIS? Can you old girl?" Woah, Amy thought. I'm starting to sound like him.

_Absolutely, Amy. And James._ The TARDIS replied telepathically, and Amy and the child jumped.

"It spoke… The box spoke! And it knew my name!" James exclaimed in awe.

_Absolutely. I can have a psychic connection with anyone in my inner shell now. The Doctor saw to that._

"Good old Doctor!" Amy grinned, then remembered his state. She quickly lost her happy expression.

_Talk into the typewriter. I will broadcast it to the whole planet._

"How?" Amy asked.

_As the Doctor says, I'm going to do a 'thing'._

Amy laughed, before walking up to the typewriter and bending down so her lips were almost touching the cold metal machine. "Hellooo, Amy here! Now listen, I need you all to think of the things you love most, hold onto them! Forget your nightmares for a minute, all of you! Think of what you love!" Amy thought about her raggedy Doctor, how he had fallen out of the sky, how they had fought Weeping Angels, Dream Lords and Omega, how they had fallen in love. James thought of the beautiful ship he had only just found, the way it slowly hummed and the central console, covered in retro gadgets. The ship shook, but Amy and James forced themselves to keep thinking of their closest feelings to true happiness. The TARDIS shook one final time, and the creatures vanished, starved of their food.

_You can stop now. They have gone._

Amy grinned, and she pecked the Doctor's forehead. She slowly rubbed his cheek, beautiful memories with him in still fresh in her mind. The Doctor's eyes fluttered open, and she grinned.

"Hey, you." She smiled.

"Hey, Pond. The Phobians…"

"I saved the planet. Me and James."

"Good. Good good. My Amelia Pond!" He grinned, kissing her lightly, but still pouring all of his emotions into it. The Doctor then turned his attention to the child, who was staring in awe at the console. "Hello."

"Hello, sir." James smiled as he turned to him.

"I promised Amy here when she was seven that I'd come back for her in five minutes. I don't see any reason I have to leave you at all."

"You mean… I can travel here?" James' smile broadened.

"Of course." The Doctor beamed.

"You'll be like my parents!" James beamed, and Amy raised an eyebrow, watching the Doctor. The Doctor was lost for words. He hadn't had any children… since Jenny.

"Yes. Yes, I suppose we will be." The Doctor smiled.

Later, after James had been introduced to a bedroom, Amy and the Doctor were in the console room.

"We should go back for Jack soon." The Doctor decided.

"Yep. Why don't you care about the TARDIS and all the Pandorica stuff?"

"Um…"

"The truth, now."

The Doctor dug into his pocket and brought out a folded piece of paper, tattered but still readable. "It was like a message in a bottle. I found it in a crack back in the caverns, along with a small bit of the TARDIS. It was like getting a sneak peek at River's diary. I couldn't resist."

"What does it say?"

"Everything. And more. It says about something called Trenzalore, and the fall of the eleventh, whatever that means."

But he knew exactly what it means. Of course he did. He was the eleventh.

And the fall equals regeneration.


	38. Chapter 38 The Fields of Trenzalore

**Chapter Thirty Seven- The Fields of Trenzalore**

The TARDIS shuddered as it landed. The Doctor threw open the doors, expecting the vast empty space before him, all greenery. A field. How dull.

"Amy! It's a field!" The Doctor called.

"Wow!" Amy called back mockingly as she, Jack and James walked down the stairs, Amy straightening her leather jacket.

"We could park somewhere else?" The Doctor grinned playfully. They all knew the answer to that. The Doctor swung the doors shut, looping his arm with Amy's. All of them walked towards the horizon, through the fields.

"_Tick Tock Goes the Clock_

_And what now shall we play_

_Tick Tock Goes the Clock_

_Now Summer's gone away?"_

"Doctor, can you hear that?" Amy asked.

"Yes." The Doctor replied warily. It sounded like another crackpot person who was going to try to kill him. Then, he remembered.

The FIELDS of Trenzalore. They were on Trenzalore.

Several Silents surrounded them, and the Doctor, Amy, Jack and James stared at them.

"Keep your eyes fixed on them." The Doctor hissed.

"There's really no need." All of them turned to a tall woman clad in black and an eyepatch. She had brown hair, and there was a large scar on her right cheek. "We only want to kill the Doctor. Just once."

"Why? That wouldn't kill me?" The Doctor frowned.

"Oh, but when it's a Silent…" The woman grinned, and she teleported away as several of the Silents fired at his chest.

"No!" Amy gasped as she drew her eyes away from the Silent and held onto him. "Don't die! Not now, not ever!"

"I'm sorry, my Amelia Pond. James, Jack, go back to the TARDIS…" The Doctor croaked, and reluctantly, they left. The Silents vanished, and all that was left was a dying Doctor. "I might regenerate." He smiled weakly. "I dunno. It's different this time… But there's always a glimmer of hope." Then, a small orange flame danced along his tongue and shot out of his mouth. "It's time." He decided. "But I'll live. Now I know that for sure. Amy."

"Yes?" She sniffed.

"Goodbye." The Doctor whispered as his arms pointed skywards and orange flames erupted from his hands and head. Amy immediately noticed that his height was growing, and his hair began to curl. His baby face quickly vanished and was replaced with a slightly more muscular one. His hands grew slightly, and the flames vanished as quickly as they had came.

The Doctor still had brown hair, but it was curly. His eyes… still had the same look, but looked more irresistible to Amy. The Doctor somehow looked more like the Doctor. If that was possible.

The Doctor walked over to her, and clasped her hands. "Am I ginger?" He pleaded.

"No." Amy replied.

"Damn it!" The Doctor rubbed his curly mane, then grinned. "Ooh, it feels nice. Warm. I love my hair. Aah, mirror!" The Doctor reached into his tattered tweed jacket and removed a mirror, and grinned in delight as he saw his face. "Hello handsome. I do still look handsome?" He turned to Amy. "Actually, forget that, of course I am. Now… I don't suit these clothes anymore. And for some reason, I don't have the craving for bow-ties anymore. New incarnation, of course it is. But bow-ties still look a bit cool, but not that cool. I need to replace it with… a scarf! Yes! Maybe buy a suit… Big long coat. I'd like that. Like Jack's! Oh, I'm going to love this incarnation. Do you like this incarnation?"

"I…"

"We'll talk in the TARDIS." The Doctor picked her up bridal style, and Amy chuckled at his impatience and fast talking. "Call me… Sexy. No, the TARDIS is sexy. Call me Doctor."

And the Doctor, Amy, Jack and James flew off to adventures old and new.

And Amy was always, for all eternity…

_His Amelia Pond_

**FIN**


End file.
